Shine Your Light
by flowerpower17
Summary: Esme and her daughter Kate travel to Forks to make yet another fresh start. It's only after a chance encounter in the local hospital that will change the course of their lives and the lives of the Cullen family forever.
1. High Hopes

Another mundane day was passing by at Forks hospital. Carlisle was sat behind his desk sorting the already neatly arranged papers that were stacked on his desk. It was just one of those times when he wished for some work to keep his over active mind occupied. Forks was the most hazardous place on earth for humans though luckily enough his family wasn't exactly a normal one. Yes the Cullen family were not your garden-variety humans and certainly not the garden-variety vampires either. No, true to form Carlisle and his family of two teenage daughters and three teenage sons had taken to an unusual vegetarian diet.

Carlisle was always extremely proud that his family were the vegetarian kind. It was somewhat of an unusual lifestyle choice but one he found easier to live with than dealing with the high human cost that their kind often encountered. He began to ponder over his thoughts on the matter when he heard the beginnings of a commotion at the front of the hospital in the reception area. It was definitely better than nothing he thought to himself as he made his way gracefully from his office and towards the voices. It was then a particular scent hit him. There was no doubt it was a vampire and it was of no comparison to any other scent he had ever come across before. His first thought was cinnamon but that was as close as he could get to any earthly scent.

His senses were temporarily overwhelmed as he stood in the middle of a corridor. A nurse waved him forward with a look that seemed a little frantic and her face almost as pale as his own. For a human that was never a good sign he thought to himself as he briskly walked around the corner following the nurse dressed in light blue scrubs. Carlisle noted a few small blotches of human blood on her, something not too out of place for a hospital. Rounding another corner his eyes fell upon the sight of a young woman with caramel hair, the woman looked like a goddess compared to the human's who surrounded her. The only thing wrong with the picture was a human girl; leaning into the woman's body covered in what he could smell was fresh blood. The scent of copper and iron was filling the air around him quickly and it caused his mouth to water a little as he caught the young woman's gaze.

"Over here... I shall see this patient" Carlisle announced.

His voice warm and soft as several nurses tried to usher the woman to place the girl on the bed that another doctor had brought. The woman reluctantly placed the girl on the bed but still kept a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle absent minded, began to look over the girl as he heard a few whimpers and groans from her telling him she was obviously in a lot of pain. The nurse took a gentle grasp of the woman's arm but the action seemed to scare the woman half to death. The woman's eyes were as golden as his own which was odd he noted considering he could tell she was a vampire just like himself. Odder still was the scent of blood wasn't driving this woman insane with blood lust. Carlisle had many theories on the strange situation however the more important thing to him at that moment was the girl who was hurt in front of him.

"I have to stay with her... I am not leaving her." The woman told the nurse, her strong tone surprised Carlisle as he stole another glance at the caramel haired woman.

"Get her to a theatre. I shall scrub up and follow in a moment." Carlisle told a few others around him as he watched the girl being wheeled away before he turned his attention to the young woman.

"Ma'am... we are only asking that you stay here. She is in the best hands here." Carlisle said softly as he took her blood-covered hand.

It was as soft and smooth just like marble and as cold; he realised there was no doubting his previous assumption that the female was a vampire. Carlisle looked towards another orderly, a stocky fifty plus woman with freckles and short brown hair.

"Francis... can you see that...?" Carlisle realized that he didn't know the woman's name as he smiled warmly at her.

"Miss Platt. Esme Platt" Her voice sang out as Carlisle smiled again and nodded.

Carlisle watched closely as Esme's stare followed the path of the trolley even when it disappeared around the corner. There seemed to be a genuine concern for the girl, that was obvious to see but Carlisle couldn't help wondering how she was keeping herself under control.

"Can you see that Miss Platt gets some clean clothes and take her to my office please?" Carlisle turned back to Esme and smiled once again looking at her beautiful features. "I shall call on you once we know what we are dealing with." He said softly before he turned and walked away to help treat the girl.

Carrying her bleeding child in her arms Esme was not only fighting the urge to feed but also to save her. Only twenty-six human years old herself and her daughter who was almost eighteen was a bundle to carry. Of course her strength equalled that of no other human but carrying a near fully-grown girl was no easy task. Running and darting trees, making sure not to harm came to her child in the process, Esme could hardly breathe the air around her. She didn't think she had a choice to call for help as she walked though the shiny glass doors of Forks hospital. Her daughter was losing blood in her arms and there was no way she was about to act like a human just to watch her die.

She heard several gasps of horror as one nurse called for a Dr Cullen to be found immediately. Two men came towards Esme but she held her daughter protectively in her arms. Several stern words passed between them as she refused to let go. It was then her eyes set upon someone... a man who looked like he could be an angel straight from heaven. She stared at him as she placed her daughter on the bed. Vampire, she could smell it as her mind raced with sudden protective instincts for her daughter's wellbeing. It was when he spoke, his tone was soft and warm that made her feel just for a moment there was some hope left.

Everything seemed to fly past her as she watched her daughter Catherine being wheeled away. Esme could barely keep a hold of what the humans around her were saying but then the doctor spoke again. She nodded hardly hearing a word as she was shown the way to his office. There the nurse brought Esme some scrubs and a bag for her clothes before leaving her in the quiet isolation of the office. Esme quickly changed from her blood soaked garments that had once been pristine and sat quietly in the office too afraid to glance up from a square piece of carpet for a good few minutes. When she did look up she saw that everything was perfect; she couldn't see one thing out of place as she moved from the chair trying to keep her thoughts from the smell of her daughter's blood. She trailed her fingers along a bookcase that covered the space to the right of the door. Doctor for Dummies, Poisons 101, Human body, she casually read as her eyes cast a gaze toward the desk that sat opposite the door in pride of place. Several photo frames caught her attention as she peered at the faces. To her surprise it was the doctor she had just seen and five teenagers.

All vampires she thought to herself, they had to be. "Extremely beautiful" she remarked as she saw how happy they looked together. One of the photos saw showed them all wearing baseball uniforms, in another they appeared to be on a family outing, rock climbing or something similar. Small thoughts that mused around her head were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Esme quickly walked away from the desk cursing herself that she had even wondered so far as to look at personal photographs. She took a seat as fast as possible in front of the desk going back to staring at the carpeted floor in front of her. Not a moment later and the door swung open as a young teenage boy strode in. His features were similar to those of the boy in the pictures. Upon a second look it was the boy in the pictures. Esme audibly gasped as the young boy smiled towards her.

"Sorry to intrude Ma'am... I was wondering if my father was in"

The same tone and dialect Esme noted as her mind wondered to the doctor for a moment and then back to the boy. She didn't even know this doctors name she thought to herself annoyed she hadn't found that out as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid not... he is treating my daughter. I was told to wait here... I am not intruding am I...? Umm I should leave." Esme said hurriedly as she walked towards the door.

Again, that unmistakable smell of vampire hit her as the young boy stood directly in front of her. She shouldn't have been looking around Esme thought to herself, what a fool she mused as her mind flitted from her daughter to the doctor and then to the young boy.

"Oh ok then I shall wait." Edward smiled at the woman.

She was definitely a vampire he said to himself as he too shook his head and stood in the woman's way. If Carlisle had asked her to stay in the office he must have had a good reason for it. That and the hospital wasn't exactly the best place for someone of their kind Edward thought as he noted several blood smears on the woman's neck and her hands were practically soaked in the stuff.

"If you were told to wait here then I think you had better wait here. You are not intruding because there's no one here apart from you... and me now but no please, my father wouldn't want you to leave."

Edward was guessing the last part though he could hear his father's distant thoughts in his mind. While mainly Esme's thoughts focused on a girl, Carlisle was stealing a few seconds for Esme here and there. Although things were jumbled which meant Edward would have to concentrate more than he was comfortable with to hear the rest. Esme backed away from the door not enjoying the penned in feeling at all. She moved cautiously toward a seat in the corner settling in and watching the young boy.

"Thank you... Erm... sorry I did not catch your name." Esme said before she smiled weakly at the boy.

Edward quickly hearing her distress moved from the door shutting it behind him. The thoughts he could hear were jumbled but one thing was clear, someone had stood in a doorway before him and judging from the reaction and thoughts combined he guessed that hadn't ended so well for Esme. Edward took up another seat across from the woman, a floppy lopsided grin plastered on his face similar to the one Esme had seen in the pictures.

"I didn't give it but I'm Edward... Edward Cullen. Carlisle is my adopted father though my family and I all call him dad or father. Ease of blending." Edward explained as he felt oddly at peace with the woman almost as if Jasper was working his magic.

Edward guessed that they both knew the other was a vampire, it would be hard to miss and the scent was the big give away. It surprised him though to see someone with golden eyes and not the red eyes he was accustomed to for their kind. The veggie diet was a rare one and took a lot of self will and determination to follow.

"Pleasure Edward, I'm Esme Platt. I guess it is easier to blend in that way. I can see you have a rather large family. Not something I have seen before... not that I see many of our kind. I try to stay away as much as possible, and be around humans." Esme said rambling slightly.

Damn it woman she thought harshly, you just told him that you virtually saw the pictures. Now he thinks you are snooping... Esme sighed exasperated glancing towards the door. Her daughter was human and she was hurt which was only thing that occupied most of her headspace, that and the sight of her daughter broken and in pain.

"I'm sure Kate will be ok..." Edward said glancing toward Esme.

Esme jumped a little. Did he just read my mind? Esme scolded herself for being so suspicious realising it was a nice and reassuring thing to say until she recalled he knew her daughter's name. Not her full name just the name she preferred to be called... Kate. Esme glanced toward Edward quizzically before looking away and figuring she had imagined it, after all how could he know anything like that. It was probably just the stress she felt.

"Thank you for your concern Edward. I do hope so."

Esme couldn't live without her daughter. Kate was the one reason why she had disappeared, the one reason why unfortunately she had gone to the wrong place been bitten. Luckily, Kate lay unharmed though Esme had to force herself not to kill her when she was a baby. Her need and love for family gave her the strength to overcome any desire she had to hurt her child or another human. And for nearly eighteen years she lived in harmony with her daughter, raising her as best she could although today she severely doubted her mothering skills. Esme had not seen the car that slammed them off the road. Even her heightened senses didn't see the danger of one drunken human driving what appeared to her to be a battle class armoured truck. Maybe that was a slight white lie, it was a hummer to be exact but none the less; it had taken her four-door ford from the road and down a steep embankment. To Esme it was just a bumpy ride but to her daughter it became a life or death slide down an embankment.

Edward found it difficult to relax knowing he felt so at ease around Esme. She was like a walking talking chill pill. He had never felt like that around anyone, not even Carlisle. Something about her seemed to make him want to open up, maybe it was because she was worried or perhaps she was a gifted vampire. Either way he wanted to talk more than he should or more than was necessary. Strangely odd he thought as he tried to tune into her frequency. It did not take Edward long to sift though the hundreds of voices in his head to find Esme's. It was easier than normal to tune in to her, the thoughts of her daughter flashed across his mind. Her body seemed to take an unnaturally contorted shape in Esme's arms quickly followed by the sights of the accident. The thought made him want to go and rip the driver's throat out but such thoughts never did do him any good.

"They will be doing all they can for Kate... she is in good hands here." Edward said, not thinking too much.

Edward suddenly looked away from the woman as he amused himself with a slight chip of wood in his father's desk, her fingers picking at it effortlessly while he smoothed it over. Edward could feel Esme's piercing gaze on him, he looked up at her catching her look before he smiled hoping to brush it off. How could he know her name? Esme thought to herself her eyes trained upon the boy like a hawk as her attention became suddenly divided. There was another voice, in fact several voices that rang in her ears. Voices that caused a sudden surge of anger within her and had Esme on her feet. A low growl escaped from her mouth before she looked frantically towards Edward.

"A crash victim, barely a scratch" One voice said.

"Other car is totalled, blood in the passenger seat... too much in my opinion." Said another as a laugh broke through the voices.

"He isn't harmed... nothing... he could have killed my daughter and he is laughing!"

Esme's voice pierced Edwards mind. He could hear every through that passed through her mind in a second and none of them were going to do any good. In a split second Edward threw himself towards Esme as both of them clattered to the ground. Edward felt Esme clawing beneath him to get out of the door; he tried his best to restrain her but his hold on her failed. Edward fell backwards as Esme flew toward the door. Fortunately, it swung open before she could get to it. Edward sighed seeing Carlisle manage to catch Esme and turn her inside shutting the door quickly not that a door would do much to stop a vampire. Edward and Carlisle wrestled Esme gently into a chair. Edward watched as her whole body shook, wracked with tearless sobs while his mind suddenly filled with thoughts of regret, shame, and carelessness.

"Miss Platt... Esme..."

Carlisle voice was back to its kind and warm tone, the exact same as it had been earlier. It never ceased to amaze him how his father could speak to others. Edward had a much more forceful and up-front approach which often was the cause of friction in their family but Carlisle seemed to put Esme at ease.

"Your daughter will be fine. I would like to keep her here for a few days, just for observation as she lost a lot of blood. She has a broken leg, and fractured ribs but she will be okay."

Carlisle began to explain as Edward sat beside Esme putting an arm around her shoulders comforting her as best he could while Carlisle knelt down in front of her. Carlisle looked into her eyes and they were nearly at eye level before her spoke again.

"A rib punctured her spleen which was the cause of her blood loss along with a small cut in an artery. She has a few cuts and bruises but nothing that will not heal with time. Your daughter Esme she is a fighter, and she will be fine."

Esme tried to muffle her sobs as she listened to the doctor nodding where appropriate as she leaned closer to Edward. She had virtually just tried to attack them both for no other reason other than to kill the man who had caused this all. Strangers she was willing to hurt just to kill someone she thought horrified with what she had done.

"S...ssorry. I did not mean to hurt you... either of you... That... that monster isn't hurt... he nearly killed... he could have killed Catherine." She sobbed as Edward hushed her and Carlisle took her hand.

"Do not worry you did not hurt either of us, we are not that breakable." Came Edwards reply as it brought a hint of a smile to Esme's face.

She could feel the doctor's hand on hers, the feeling of security washed over her like an ocean wave and his touch was like a small fire had touched her skin. Nothing too hurt her just a pleasantly warm sensation.

"This is my father... Carlisle Cullen. Is Catherine allowed visitors dad?" Edward asked seeing that his father was a little preoccupied as the pair locked their eyes.

Carlisle nodded and smiled clearing his throat as he stood up trying to brush off the sudden fascination he felt with Esme. Busted Edward thought as the same lopsided grin came to curl the edge of his lips seeing Carlisle obvious unease with what he had just done.

"Esme, if you would follow me please... Catherine needs her rest and she is sedated but she will be coming around in a few hours, so is there anything you need... in the way of dinner?" Carlisle asked rather presumptuously.

The last thing he wanted was a massacre at the hospital. He had seen Esme covered in blood and to any vampire that would be enough to start frenzy. Even now he could see and smell the blood smears that covered her hands and neck.

"Of course Doctor Cullen" Esme liked the way his name just rolled from her mouth she thought as she managed another smile. "No... No, I fed before... before the accident. I had just collected Kate from our previous residence... and we were moving to Forks when..."

Esme cut herself short as Carlisle nodded and motioned them to leave the office. Edward kept his hold on Esme, a light but comforting touch as they walked down several halls together toward Kate's room.


	2. Not Alone

Carlisle was the one to open the door into the sterile white washed hospital room. Edward felt Esme tense under his firm hold the moment the door opened. Kate was lying on a bed in the middle of the room surrounded by a few machines and a tube running from her mouth with several wires attached to her lifeless body. Her reddish purple face was covered in tiny cuts and bruises while her leg was in a cast that rested on a pillow. Edward found himself walking with Esme keeping a light grip on her as Carlisle smiled and nodded to him encouragingly. It was difficult to block out the barrage of thoughts that seemed to fill the quiet room from Esme and yet hearing how much she loved her daughter was something he didn't mind hearing at all.

"Esme, it looks a lot worse than it is. I promise you she will be ok." Carlisle told her firmly before glancing toward Kate.

Carlisle had noted Kate's flaming red hair, she was definitely beautiful and if it hadn't been for the fact she had a heart beat Carlisle would definitely assume she was a vampire. He watched closely as Esme walked towards her daughter her hand out stretched as she moved some of Kate's hair from her face before taking the girls hand. Edward stole a glance towards Carlisle before both of them left the room and stood outside waiting. Esme sank down on the bed next to her daughter whispering heartfelt apologies and I love you. For a long while both Carlisle and Edward listened to her speaking however as Esme began to speak of their personal lives both Carlisle and Edward returned to his office giving them some space. Once inside the office and the door closed Edward chuckled while Carlisle glared toward him. Edward scanned though his father's thoughts but it only seemed to add to Edward's amusement. He shook his head as he tutted looking towards Carlisle with a disproving look.

"Doctor Patient Carlisle... tut tut... how can you have such thoughts?" Edward asked doing his best adult voice.

"Edward Anthony Cullen... keep out of my head please!"

A slight hint of a warning Edward thought but he shrugged it off. There was no way he could keep out of anyone's thoughts and especially not when they all invaded his headspace. Not once did anyone keep his or her thoughts to themselves and when their private lives were all in his head 24/7 what could he do? Only listen.

"Stop invading my head then Carlisle. Oh, by the way it is too late I know you like her and she likes you too, a bit of extra information for you there. Esme she is easy to be around and to talk to." Edward said smugly.

Edward watched as Carlisle's face lit up and then turned quickly back to an impassive look. A look Edward knew all too well. The only time Carlisle used it was when he was trying to hide something though Edward had heard all so it was too late however the look still amused him. It was nice to see Carlisle actually seem happy to think of a future that included someone of the female disposition. All too often Edward heard thoughts of the family and never actually thinking of anything for himself, just the happiness of his respective children.

"Edward, her daughter is lying injured. Do you really think that it's appropriate? No. So if you would keep your opinions to yourself." Carlisle's curt tone made Edward huff a little as he turned to head out of the door.

"Well I am going back. I really think Esme would like some company. At least one of us should comfort her." Edward replied as another grin appeared.

"I need to work... I shall check back in a while and try not to get into any trouble Edward." Carlisle suggested as Edward nodded.

Edward made the short walk back to the small room knocking on the door before he entered. He saw Esme sitting on a chair she had pulled close to the bed, her hand still clutching her daughters with the gentlest of touches Edward had ever seen. He smiled at the sight, for some reason it made him feel happy to know that a vampire other than Carlisle was capable of caring about someone who was so fragile and human. It wasn't a sight he came across often, normally the vampire and human relationships always ended badly for the human.

"I hope you do not mind my being here Esme. My father thought you could use the company and I have nowhere else better to be."

Edward hoped that Esme didn't mind his presence as again he invaded her privacy. Esme's thoughts mainly centred on her daughter Kate though on several occasions Edward caught a few warm thoughts of Carlisle which he tried not to focus on too much. He simply grinned a little at Esme who seemed to be more relaxed about the whole situation.

"Thank you Edward. I don't mind you being here, I am glad for the company. Though please don't feel you need to stay if you have somewhere else to be." She replied not taking her eyes from her daughter for a second.

Esme found Edward an extremely polite boy, someone who seemed to care about others just like his father appeared to. Carlisle and Edward Cullen were the kind of people she didn't meet too often. At least the last lot of vampires she had met were less than happy when she told them her daughter was off limits. Who knew that telling someone her daughter wasn't going to be the main course could end so badly. Sometimes Esme regretted living the life they did, if she could have stayed in the one town or city long enough for Kate to make real friends not just the kind who where there for a year before they moved on again she would have done. If it wasn't the resident vampire's she was trying to avoid for her daughters sake, it was her fiancé who always seemed to catch up to them every once in a while though Esme soon pushed that thought from her mind.

"No, no... Carlisle will be stopping by soon though." Edward said his eyes catching one of the monitors for a moment.

He could see that the number indicating temperature was dropping faster and faster as Edward stood up. He wasn't a medical doctor but he knew enough from Carlisle to know that it wasn't a good sign especially for a human who was supposed to have a pretty steady temperature. For a moment Edward studied the machine wanting to be sure there was no technical fault before he glanced toward Esme, her hand still on her daughters.

"Esme, you may want to let her hand go... her temperature is dropping quickly." Edward announced.

Esme jumped back from Kate dropping her daughters hand as if it were on fire. Edward smiled apologetically as Esme pulled her chair towards a wall pulling before placing another next to it for Edward. She watched him carefully move her daughters hand under the sheets that covered most of her body before he placed another blanket over her. Had it been anyone else she might have protested the sudden intrusion but there was something about the Cullen family that made her feel safe enough to let them near Kate.

"Thank you for telling me. I forget sometimes." Esme admitted.

For so long she had wanted to hold Kate close to her and for a mere moment that was fine but any longer and Esme would bundle her in a blanket. The thought in Esme's head made Edward smile as he looked at the girl. She was extremely pretty or at least he thought so, her flaming red hair was splayed across the white pillow that was nearly the same colour as her skin had it not been for the bruising and cuts. Even with the cuts and bruises Edward thought Kate was beautiful though perhaps saying that to Esme at that moment wouldn't go down very well.

"It is very easy to forget living as long as we have. In addition, we do not socialise at parties too well. I think it is the fact that when we are asked to dance... we give our respective partners hypothermia." Edward joked as he saw it put a smile on Esme's face.

For some reason Edward liked seeing her smile it seemed to suit her when she was happy he thought to himself before he glanced back toward Kate. It was hard to believe that a human could be so pale, even with his father's assurance that the girl would be alright it seemed to be a bit of a long shot.

"So Esme, how long have you been one of us and how did you...?" Edward stopped himself feeling he had overstepped though Esme simply smiled at him.

Even when Esme turned to face him Edward could see her glance anxiously toward her daughter every few seconds. Even as he heard her think of how best to answer his question he still found her mind mainly focused on her daughter.

"About eighteen years in a month. Story of my life..." Esme replied, guessing it was what Edward was getting at.

Her story wasn't one she had ever told anyone, she had adapted it for the human world using an artistic licence here and there. Still it gave her a topic of conversation even though it was a less than pleasant one. The best thing to come out of her human life was Kate and yet in her vampire life sometimes all she could do was try not to kill the very person she loved with all her heart.

"Well it started with my fiancé, let's just say he wasn't the kind of many any woman would want." She began taking a breath.

For a moment Edward's mind was filled with noise, in those few seconds Edward could hear everything. There was every fight that Esme remembered, every cut and every raised hand that was directed at her for simply being herself. Edward felt his hands turn to fists; he had never felt so angry with someone he didn't know since Rosalie inadvertently told her story. He had asked himself for months how another human being could be so cruel but the only answer he could come up with was they weren't human at all, simply monsters. He wondered how anyone could want to hurt Esme, the woman he sat next to was kind and caring and he could tell she loved her daughter more than anything in the world. With that thought was suddenly taken back to reality as Esme continued.

"So when I had the chance to run... I did and I haven't stopped since." Esme said saddened still by that fact. "Little did I know that I was going to have Kate here." She said gesturing happily towards the bed.

"After Kate arrived, I needed some groceries so I took a short cut though a park to get home and the only thing I remember is the pain and then nothing. Anyway I woke up to find Kate next to me unharmed but not in good shape. It took me a while to gain control of myself though after a year or so I was about as normal as I could be. I tried to get back into human life so I could raise Kate and so far... things have been good"

Edward listened to Esme; he felt a tinge of sorrow for her having to go though her change alone. Carlisle had been there for everyone of the family apart from Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had stayed by their sides and done everything he could to make the change as easy for them as possible yet Esme had been alone in a park with no Carlisle and no one to teach her the ways of the vampire life. He was stunned that Esme had taken to the life as well as she appeared to, they were in a hospital surrounded by human blood and yet her eyes were as golden as his own. She showed no hint or thoughts for killing another human being other than the driver of the car that had knocked them from the road.

"So tell me about your family?" Esme asked as Edward laughed lightly.

His family... now there was a topic that could last you all of a century. He looked towards Esme's honest face as he could tell she was genuinely interested in their family. Edward had his own ideas about Carlisle and Esme or the soon to be Carlisle and Esme, in his personal opinion he had no reason not to share information. After all it was better Esme knew what she was getting into before she found out the hard way.

"Well my family... there are five of us kids so to speak. Alice and Rosalie are my adopted sisters. They are both married to Jasper and Emmett, my brothers." He said simply as he began to stare at Kate who lay still on the bed. "Carlisle comes from England and is responsible for changing Emmett, Rose and myself. He never bites the living just the dying. I have been with Carlisle for almost one hundred and fifty years, Rose and Emmett about eighty. While Alice and Jasper have been around for the same amount of time as me though they are the new additions to our family." Edward said happy that he could actually tell his family's story to someone who had a genuine interest and that believed him to start with.

Their family was highly dysfunctional and one of the best in the world he thought as he looked back to Esme. He saw he had captured her interest as he noted it had taken her mind from worrying about Kate. Although her thoughts were still divided he could hear that she was more at ease speaking about his family than her own past.

"I have never heard of a family like yours so can I ask why you have not found a partner. I dare say your father would have someone lined up for himself." Esme asked knowing she was being a little forward but in her mind it was the only way to get an answer.

Edward noted Esme's questioning tone about Carlisle as he smiled trying not to laugh and fetch Carlisle there and then. He shrugged before answering her question. Esme was right he didn't have a partner or anyone who cared or loved him like the rest of his family did. He and Carlisle were the same in that respect; Carlisle had the love of his children that was clear and Edward that of his brothers and sisters however he figured soon enough Carlisle's attentions would be directed toward Esme.

"I simply have not found my special someone. As for dad, Carlisle is well... how do you say, he is single. He never married though I do think he likes someone... something about his demeanour today has changed so I do believe he likes someone he recently met." Edward hinted, it wasn't subtle but then was Edward ever subtle? The answer was no.

He founds Esme's thoughts racing as he chuckled to himself. Well that seemed to do the trick he thought wondering when his father would appear. Edward carried on the conversation about his family, it was nice to have a captive audience for a change and not someone who would want to drool over him as humans did or a vampire that got the wrong idea. Still while they talked Esme explained more and more about Kate and herself which was nice to hear. He found out that Esme had a love for photography and was an architect while her daughter was hoping to graduate in Forks but didn't have a plan for the future. While they talked Edward began to tell Esme things that Carlisle had never heard him say. With every passing minute he felt strangely attached and protective of Esme and Kate hearing of their world and past. A few hours passed with chat about family and past times, the places they had travelled and countries they had visited. Edward found out a lot as did Esme and the information sharing only stopped when there was an audible groan form the bed. Esme jumped to her feet as Edward called Carlisle to come to the room immediately. Edward watched as Kate began to twist as the machine forced air into her lungs. She was breathing on her own; Edward knew that though he resisted the urge to take the tube out himself as Carlisle glided gracefully into her room.

Edward pulled Esme back a little as they both watched Carlisle work. He checked tubes and the IV before he carefully pulled her breathing tube out. The girl took in several gasps of air before her face turned for a look of relief to one of terror. She seemed to be scared as she looked directly at Carlisle who shone a torch in her electric blue eyes.

"I... I'm dead." She gasped as Edward saw Carlisle smile and shake his head.

"Oh god I'm dead... finished... kaput..." She rambled as Esme squeaked a little swaying on the spot.

Edward could hear that Esme didn't know what to do or say as Carlisle was trying his best to get the girl to relax and calm down. This didn't seem to bother Kate who was still convinced she was dead. Edward found it slightly amusing as to how the human mind worked though he knew better than to say anything at that moment. Kate was clearly distressed and adding to the mix was probably a bad idea.

"No Kate you are not dead. You are in a hospital, Forks hospital to be exact. I am Dr Cullen and you have been in an accident."

That was all it took as Edward watched tears stream down the face of the girl. The sudden urge to take the girl in his arms washed over him as he shuddered a little not sure why he was feeling the way he did. He could see Esme wanted to do the same thing though she still clung to Edward.

"My mum... Esme... mum is she ok? Please tell me she is ok..."

Her croaky voice asked though the tears, as Edwards brow furrowed. He looked towards Carlisle who pointed to Esme. Kate simply stared at Esme though Edward had a hard time picking out any clear thought as there were just too many. It was only seconds before her head fell back to the pillow and her eyes closed while Carlisle increased her morphine. Esme again walked over to her daughter as she kissed her forehead and sat back down looking at Carlisle with a slightly dazed stare.

"She is fine just emotional and the pain as well. I increased her morphine which will make her groggy. She will be in and out of consciousness for a while."

Carlisle said as he smiled moving towards Esme. Edward stood out of the way as Carlisle sat in the chair next to Esme, his hand reaching for hers as he held it tenderly smiling. Edward simply stood and stared at Kate who looked peaceful despite her recent conversation and insistence that she was dead.

"Esme why did she ask if you're ok? She knows that you are virtually indestructible right?" Edward asked curiously.

Edward found it hard to understand Kate and the fact that one human could have so many thoughts all at once. Vampires were not breakable; they were not hurt by a simple car crash. No, they were made steel like. Not easy things to break and yet the girls thoughts were of the safety of her mother.

"She knows but she always thinks of others, that's Kate always looking after everyone else." Esme replied.

Edward had his answer; she was selfless which was a good thing in some ways and in others ways not such a good thing. Edward looked over to Carlisle as he saw his hands wound around Esme's. The pair muttering quietly to each other while Edward stood silently. Edward was beginning to feel nauseous not just because of what he was seeing but what he had to listen to that went along with it. Sometimes Carlisle could be so cheesy he thought shaking his head though Esme seemed enthralled by Carlisle's every word. It was a short while later that Kate woke again. Esme spoke to her for a brief moment while Edward and Carlisle sat and watched. Edward spent a few days at the hospital with Carlisle and Esme. As time passed Carlisle would end his shift and go straight to Esme where Edward had usually stayed at her side in Kate's room. Edward got to know more about Esme and Kate, he would only leave the two to go home for a few hours and give his family the update. Of course Alice knew all before Edward even got home and they were always discussing what he was going to tell them when he arrived. The trend continued for five days before Kate was well enough to be moved. Edward would sit and speak to her for hours at a time before she would either doze off or Esme would arrive and Edward would go to Carlisle's office to give Esme some time alone with her daughter.


	3. I Won't Let You Go

Edward's mood was sober one when he trudged towards his father's office. The fact that Kate could leave today meant that both she and Esme would be getting back to their lives separate to that of the Cullen's. The hospital just didn't have the same appeal for Edward as he flashed a smile toward the receptionist who never failed to disappoint with an obvious blush and smile back. Taking only a minute to reach his father's office Edward knocked lightly before he walked in hearing there were no patients or staff with Carlisle. His father was sitting behind his desk; Carlisle's happy face was out of place considering that today was when Esme and Kate would leave. Today was nothing to be happy about he thought as he eyed Carlisle suspiciously.

"Talk Carlisle... what have you done?" Edward asked curiously.

The one thing about living with people for twenty-four hours a day was you got to know them far too well. That meant their quirks, habits and when something had been done he didn't know about. Therefore, Carlisle's face was a good tell let alone his mind and at that moment his happy face meant that Carlisle had either done something highly amusing and chances of that were slim. Alternatively he knew something Edward did not and that was more to the point.

"Dear Edward... can I not smile on a day like today? I have done nothing parse." Came the quick reply which added a bigger smile onto Carlisle's face.

Edward found himself torn between being scared for what Carlisle had done and the idea that he could be sending Carlisle to a vampire funny farm in a few minutes. Sure, over the past few days Carlisle had been happier than Edward had ever seen him. The man spent most of his spare time with Esme but this was a kind of happy that only meant Carlisle had made a choice about something. It was that which made Edward see it as something to worry about rather than to be happy about. Like the time when Carlisle decided that Rosalie was going to be his soul mate... that was one of his crackpot ideas that had thankfully failed dramatically.

"Parse Carlisle? Tell me what you have done before I find out myself or I ask Alice! Either way... talk!" Edward told Carlisle firmly.

It was then Carlisle let out a small laugh. Living with a mind reader and someone who could have visions of the future meant that doing anything spontaneously and keeping to yourself was a nice idea but nothing more than an idea. It wasn't funny Edward though the moment he decidedly placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Carlisle's answer. No he could smell a rat and not the kind he liked, this rat was suddenly annoying and scary. His father's smile was something he wanted to get to the bottom of and quickly before whatever Carlisle had done became irreversible.

"Fine, fine son. Listen Esme and Kate's home still needs some work done. Esme designed the place and the contractors are still working on the final few things. It's the small cottage on the outside of town... we went to look at it a few times remember?" Carlisle said wearing the same happy smile.

Edwards mind flickered towards the small cottage. It was very in keeping with the surrounding area he thought when they had first visited the property. It was a small out of the way cottage that would fit a vampire's needs extremely well. When they had visited the cottage it was under the cover of darkness though unfortunately it wasn't big enough for their needs or more to the point Alice and Rosalie's wardrobes. Edward nodded remembering the cottage vividly as he waited for Carlisle to continue.

"Yes well, I offered them a place in our home until the cottage is habitable. I have already checked with the others and the family are going hunting in fact, they should already have gone. It was the least I could do for them really." Carlisle replied a little sheepishly.

Carlisle had his own reasons for wanting Esme to stay, he had used the excuse of Kate having a warm house to stay in and that it would better aid her recovery. That of course was a very good reason which Esme had agreed to but there was also the strong attraction he felt toward Esme. Carlisle had never felt anything like it before, to find someone who understood his way of life and shared his love for humans was a very rare occurrence. Esme seemed to fill a void Carlisle didn't know he had, the mere thought that there could be a future for him that involved a possible companion was somewhat of a mystery and yet a very happy thought. Suddenly Edwards's whole mood seemed lifted by his Carlisle's offer to Esme and Kate. He resisted an urge to hug Carlisle though that lasted a good second or two. Edward sprang towards Carlisle nearly crushing him into the far wall with a bang. Carlisle was shocked by Edward as he looked slightly bewildered though Edward didn't care as he hugged Carlisle for a moment before letting him go.

"And that was for?" Carlisle asked as he raised a brow.

Edward felt a little embarrassed as he cleared his throat and walked towards the door. He was sure that any extra time he could spend with Kate would be happy and yet at the same time he was pleased that Carlisle had found someone he could relate to more than a textbook. To be honest Edward wondered if Carlisle would ever find anyone but now it seemed like it was just Edward who was doomed to a fate of years of solitude.

"Nothing much really... bet Esme doesn't mind staying with you!" Edward replied cheekily as a very large volume of practical cures hit him square in the chest.

"That may be but what about Kate, Edward? From your conversations I would say you were taken by her. Though I would not want to pry in you private life at all." Carlisle retorted.

Edward noticed the hint of sarcasm but simply shrugged and grinned. True Edward did like Kate and possibly a little more than like, she was someone who seemed to understand him a lot better than anyone else. She listened to him and actually paid attention to what he was saying and not how handsome he looked as some other humans did. He could have an intellectual conversation with her but Edward tried not to see any further than that. Kate was a human who was a decidedly private person, even down to her thoughts about him which seemed more conflicted than a simple like or dislike. Edward's mind flitted to what Alice had shared with the family, well everyone accept Carlisle that was. Alice had told everyone that Carlisle and Esme would soon be together. No one had a bad word to say about it other than Rose who wanted to meet Carlisle's possible wife and make sure she had no skeletons in the closet.

"Well I'm going to see Esme, are you coming Carlisle? I did take note that in one hour exactly you have requested the rest of the day off as holiday leave... and tomorrow too." Edward watched his father refuse to make a comment before he grabbed a ribbon wrapped gift from his desk before they headed out of the office.

They made their way down the white washed halls towards the room where Kate was. It had become more than a familiar journey for both men as one or both frequented the room to check on Esme and Kate. Edward noticed Carlisle smoothing out creases in his shirt and jacket as they walked, all that was left Edward thought was a mirror to check his hair but luckily for Edward they were already outside Kate's room.

"Love sick puppy" Edward muttered, as Carlisle grumbled something back.

Edward knew that if there were no humans around Carlisle would have said a little more but Edward knew to leave well enough alone. Edward was about to knock on the door when Carlisle pulled him to the side for a moment and passed the wrapped gift to him. Edward looked at it puzzled as to why Carlisle was suddenly buying gifts.

"It's for Kate from you." Carlisle whispered so only Edward could hear.

As if nothing had been said Carlisle swiftly knocked on the door entered the room. Esme was sat with a small bag in her hands, no doubt filled with clothes for her and Kate. Edward still bemused about the gift nodded a morning to Esme who's face lit up upon seeing Carlisle. Edward walked over to Kate dropping down into a chair that was beside her bed, he could see her smiling before she rolled her eyes throwing a glance toward her mother who was once again in mid conversation with Carlisle.

"Morning" Kate said in her usual sweet tone that Edward had become accustomed to.

Her face had less bruising as she now looked a little yellow. The cuts he could see were healing though he knew her ribs were still causing her pain despite what she told Carlisle and Esme. He was surprised just how insistent she was that she felt no pain and was completely fine, luckily Carlisle knew better and Edward could hear every painful thought but for a human Kate was definitely one of the tougher ones. Her leg however was now in a very chunky walking cast something that Edward knew she hated but again she tried to keep her thoughts to herself on the matter.

"Morning... you seem awfully happy today." Edward remarked, as her smile seemed to go from ear to ear.

Cute he thought as he noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left. Edward found he could be enthralled by Kate so easily, just like Esme who seemed to have the ability to make him feel completely relaxed as if she had known him all his life, Kate could be just as fascinating. To begin with Edward found it odd that a human could be so interesting though he guessed living with a vampire was bound to make anyone's life that but more interesting.

"Happy, yes I get to go home today." She said practically beaming. "No offence to you or Dr Cullen but this place is a little creepy when it's dark."

Edward chuckled at the thought; Kate had never spent a night alone since her admission to hospital. Between Esme and Carlisle they had every night covered though Edward had stayed for three nights just to give Esme and Carlisle some time to themselves. From the very first night Edward had found out from Esme that Kate was terrified of the dark since she had been a child and from that moment Esme had always stayed close to her daughter. There was nothing more added to it though Edward could hear there was a lot more to the story than a simple fear of the dark. Still Edward didn't pry; he liked to know Kate wasn't alone in the hospital for too long. Even though she was sleeping and probably wasn't aware anyone was in the room with her, it still gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing she wasn't alone.

"Yes I know. It's good that you are..." Edward started.

"You know maybe we should give Esme a minute." Carlisle interrupted motioning for Edward to leave the room.

"Oh ... yes of course." Edward said slightly confused for a second as he got up from the chair leaving the gift where he sat.

It was when he was passing Esme that he heard her worried thoughts, mostly that he was going to tell Kate she was staying in a house full of vampires before she did but there was something else. Edward tried not to listen but Esme's thoughts were too loud for him not to hear. Esme actually wanted to go and check out the family before Kate went anywhere near them. Then again as he left the room with Carlisle, Edward could understand why Esme would want to know that the other's were not about to go and kill Kate the minute they met her. In fact Edward suddenly felt like he wanted some assurance on that as well.

"Esme hasn't told Kate yet." Carlisle explained, "And I think she would like to meet the others before she lets Kate get involved with this arrangement."

Edward nodded understanding perfectly her reasons though the more he heard of Esme's thoughts the more he wished he couldn't hear them at all. Suddenly it was like the flood gates had opened, Esme's thoughts danced between a fear for her daughters well being and that of her own. Several times Edward heard Esme compare Carlisle to someone named Charles which he guessed was her ex fiancé and Kate's father. For a moment Edward fought the urge to take Esme aside and explain just what a good man Carlisle was, how he would never hurt her like Charles did but then as fast as the thoughts had materialized they disappeared. It was as if Esme was trying to hide it all, Edward remembered that he had explained in detail about what he could do. For a long while Edward felt guilty for invading Esme's privacy however there wasn't anything he could do to stop it unless he was a thousand miles away from her.

"Carlisle, you are sure about this... and Esme, are you not?" Edward asked sincerely.

Carlisle was taken aback by the question Edward had asked. He had never been as serious about anything before and as for Esme, Carlisle knew it was quick but he always believed that when you met your soul mate you knew. Carlisle had no idea how to begin to answer the question with the level of complexity it required though a simple thought of Yes was all it took.

"Never hurt Esme." Edward told Carlisle firmly, "Promise me you will not hurt her or Kate. You have to promise me Carlisle!"

For a moment Carlisle stood in a state of shock, why was he even thinking about this he wondered before seeing the seriousness upon Edward's face. The look was enough to tell Carlisle that Edward overheard something he wasn't sharing; Carlisle knew Edward struggled sometimes with his gift and he knew how he hated knowing things about people before they either shared their story or were comfortable enough to tell him. Still this was different and with the line of questions Edward was asking Carlisle felt like he ought to know what was going on so he could make sure never to do anything that would cause harm or distress to Esme or Kate.

"Edward I promise you I will never hurt Esme or Kate, you know I would never do that." Carlisle answered honestly.

There was no reason to doubt Carlisle, Edward knew that the man kept his word no matter what but just knowing the thoughts that had come and gone within the past few minutes Edward had to be sure. There wasn't just a human life at stake he thought to himself there was the happiness of someone who Edward now understood to be more fragile than he first assumed. Someone he now understood and cared for more and more with every passing minute.

"Please explain to me what you know?" Carlisle asked with a serious tone.

Carlisle knew it was a long shot and Edward never did tell any secrets that he had overheard but this was different. He had never seen Edward to perplexed by something before and especially enough to ask him not to hurt someone he cared for. Carlisle watched as Edward shook his head looking toward the floor as Esme appeared at the door ending their conversation in an instant.

"If the offer is still there we would like to accept." Esme asked smiling.

There was no need to even ask Edward thought as he could hear Carlisle was more than delighted with the outcome. He couldn't deny that he was extremely pleased with it as well but he couldn't deny he was a little apprehensive about Esme and Kate meeting the rest of his family.

"Of course it is." Carlisle answered.

When Edward re-entered the room Kate was staring toward the wall with a blank expression on her face. For a moment Edward was worried the whole let's meet the local vampires talk hadn't gone so well but the minute she saw him Edward watched as Kate smiled again.

"Looks like I'm not leaving after all Dr Cullen." Kate said smiling, "Who knew I had a physiotherapy appointment today. Funny no one mentioned it."

Sly, Edward though glancing toward Carlisle and Esme who were stood nodding innocently at what Kate had said. Kate knew what was going on but she decided to play along with the game as long as her mum was happy. There was no harm in staying there for another day she thought to herself looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well I guess you had better go mum, I think I have this therapy stuff covered." Kate said.

"Oh I am sure you do." Carlisle replied before looking toward Edward, "But your mother and I would feel more comfortable if Edward was to accompany you to your appointment while we are away. If that would be something you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure Dr Cullen, I wouldn't mind if Edward doesn't?" Kate replied.

Edward glanced toward Carlisle and Esme who seemed to eagerly await his answer. Edward enjoyed spending time with Kate but at the same time he wanted to make sure that everything went as planned with his family and Esme.

"Sure Carlisle, you two kids go have fun!" Edward teased as Carlisle glared.

Esme walked toward Kate, hugging her carefully before she left quickly followed by Carlisle who gave a quick goodbye. Edward could see that Kate was visibly nervous about something though her thoughts were too muddled to clearly pick anything out.

"Do not be nervous, my sisters and brothers are hunting today. It is just a precaution and your mum will be in safe hands with Carlisle." Edward saw Kate's face show hint of sadness which Edward struggled to understand.

Humans were so very unpredictable at times and so very confusing. Something for him that was as plain as day, could have a human puzzling for hours. If his family was hunting so as not to hurt Kate and he had just assured her that Esme was in safe hands with Carlisle what was there to be sad about he wondered.

"Why are you sad? Have I offended you?" Edward asked cautiously.

Kate shook her head as she smiled again. She hated that they were going out of their way, just because she was a stupid human. They were hunting because she was going to make their throats burn and it was that she could not stand. To put so many others through what her mum had told her was the toughest thing she had ever had to overcome.

"No not offended... it's just... well I am causing a problem. I am human... you will all have burning throats... I should go somewhere else... there's a motel in town it looks good." She said as if she had just found a solution.

Edward had expected fear and a good dose of fear, worry and terror that they would kill her. No, she was trying to appease them, make the killers feel more at ease. This caused Edward to laugh as he hooked a finger under her chin causing Kate to look at him. For a moment he was transfixed by her electric blue eyes, the kind that he felt could pierce a lie or fiction he would try to spin for her.

"Kate... we can all handle it. Hunting today lets us know if you are more... desirable to one of us. Jasper has a tough time with humans so it is safer that way. You do not need to go somewhere else just stay close to me ok?" Edward said softly.

He had his own reasons for wanting Kate to stay close to him, for some reason he felt extremely protective of her, like Esme but more so. Edward flashed another smile for her as he took his hand from her face feeling her shiver under his touch. Urgh he thought suddenly frustrated that he was an ice cube and she was like a furnace in comparison.

"Well I still don't like it. It is bad enough my mum... you would think she's never seen a man before. I will stay close but do not think I need a bodyguard. I can look after myself fine thank you" Came her sturdy reply.

Edward chuckled at her comment about Esme; Carlisle and Esme were very much together he thought. It made him happy to know that they were becoming closer with every day; though he did wonder about how long he could stand the sweetness of it all. Hearing Kate's thoughts he knew she was not too pleased with the hand holding and long seemingly endless chats either.

"I would have it no other way... and yes I do believe you can look after yourself." Edward said as he again laughed seeing Kate turn a deep shade of pink.

Kate seemed to suit her blush he thought as he watched her pick at the blanket she was sitting on. Her slightly pink cheeks made her appear to be more human than vampire but Edward still didn't understand how it was possible for a human to be so pale. Then again the world was full of things he didn't understand and this was certainly one of them.

"Good... well I'm going to be the best house guest in the world. Silent for most of the night and at school in the day. Probably won't even notice I'm there." Kate told him.

Edward grinned realizing he had forgotten that she would sleep for most of the night. Though school was easy, enough as they would most likely all be in the same classes. Still it would be a nice change to have a human presence around the house and someone different he could talk to that didn't want to style him in fashionable clothes or fight him like Emmett.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me not to notice you but yes you sleep. School should be interesting... we go to Forks high. Therefore, you will be the talk of the schoolyard on Monday but at least you have the weekend to get ready." Edward said glancing toward the present on the chair. "Oh before I forget, Carlisle got you something."

Edward wasn't about to take credit as he had no idea what the gift was. Should it upset Kate then he was having no part in it. Edward watched eagerly as Kate slowly opened the gift revealing a large pack of Derwent artist's pencils and a Windsor and Newton sketching pad. Edward stared for a moment regretting giving Carlisle full credit for the gift as Esme had told him Kate loved to sketch though it was too late now to add his name into the mix.

"Wow, I... wow." Kate stuttered glancing at Edward then back to the pencils and sketch pad. "I can't accept this, it's too much, too nice"

"It's for you from Carlisle; he thought you might like it so I can't take the gift back." Edward said chuckling. "You have to take it up with him yourself."

Edward watched as Kate smiling and placed the sketchbook and pencils next to her. If there was one thing Carlisle was good at it was showing people he cared. A small gesture of pencils and a sketchbook showed that Carlisle had no only listened to what Esme told them but also he cared enough to get something Kate could use. For a moment Edward was annoyed he hadn't trusted Carlisle enough to give Kate the gift himself but the look on her face of appreciation and warmth made that feeling disappear.

"Well just in case I am asleep or at this therapy thing tell Dr Cullen thank you." Kate replied.

No sooner had she spoken than a nurse appeared to take Kate to her appointment. To begin with Edward had thought his father was joking but it appeared that Carlisle had been serious as Edward told the nurse he would take Kate and there was no need to keep her tied up there. Edward could almost feel the blood racing under Kate's skin as she swung herself from the bed wincing and gasping as she tried to stand up. Edward left her be for a moment hearing her 'I can do this on my own' thoughts. That was until he heard her yelp in pain. As fast as he could Edward stood her on one leg supporting her feather lightweight seeing a small tear fall from her blue eyes.

"Kate... just hold on ok. I have you, don't worry." Edward said softly.

The nurse had left a wheel chair, something of a hospital policy for Forks but one look from Kate told Edward he would have to fight her to get her into it. Edward brought a hand up to her face gently brushing away her tears away as he felt Kate tighten her hold on him as she swayed. She gingerly placed her broken leg on the floor as she placed some weight on it. Edward held her carefully while she began to walk towards the door.

"Sorry... I hate not being able to do this." Kate said moving slowly.

She was really something else Edward thought as he steadied her while she walked to the appointment. It only took her a few more minutes before she found her new stride. Edward found her speeding up a little as she walked more and more steadily. Edward barely had to keep her up right though he did not take his arm from her shoulders as they walked. The entire day flew by as Kate easily managed her twenty steps for the physiotherapist before returning to her hospital room. Edward could hear she was in pain but she certainly didn't show it, even when another doctor came in to check on her as per Carlisle's orders Kate didn't make any sign that she was in pain. Still as the day went on Edward sat and chatted away telling her about the places they had been to visit and in what era's and decades.


	4. Give Up The Ghost

Esme Platt. Carlisle loved the way her name sounded; if there was one thing Carlisle happened to be certain about it was that Esme was a remarkable woman. Not just for her lifestyle choice but for her love of human life that was reflected in her daughter's existence. Carlisle knew the thirst of a new born vampire, the sheer determination it must have taken not to kill a baby was incredible, and that to Carlisle was the most remarkable thing. Carlisle saw Esme pause after leaving Kate's hospital room; he could see that she was concerned if not nervous leaving her daughter but Carlisle knew with Edward there Kate was in safe hands.

"Everything will be alright." Carlisle stated smiling toward Esme.

Carlisle knew that Edward however much he denied it found himself attached to Kate. To what extent Carlisle had his own ideas but until Edward spoke to him there was no way of knowing for sure. It was his main reason for leaving Edward with Kate in the first place, for one Edward had the trust of Esme and the second reason was he hoped some time with Kate might be good for him. In the past few days he had noticed a shift in Edward's mood, instead of being sombre and serious Edward now had an air of happiness to him. With that thought Carlisle offered his arm to Esme, she took it freely as they walked towards his office which was to the dismay of half the female nursing staff that glared and cursed as they walked past. Esme had noticed the looks they were getting; she just chose to ignore them. After all she was not interested in their thoughts or opinions she was only interested Carlisle's. Esme held onto to his arm tightly as he turned her into his office. She smiled at Carlisle thankful for all he had done for her daughter. She found herself attached to the man and when he touched her skin it was as if a small jolt of electricity ran though her. Something she had never felt with her previous attempt at happiness that had ended so badly.

"Thank you Carlisle I can't say how grateful we are for you hospitality. You don't need to do this for us. I would not want to impose on you at all. It is a lot to ask of you and your family." Esme said honestly as Carlisle simply smiled back at her.

For Carlisle, it was no trouble and he knew Edward did not mind it at all. Esme was the most easygoing person he knew, there was no effort in talking to her no strained conversations just plain and simple talking. The imposition was nothing as having a human around might be a little different but he was confident in his family's ability to resist human blood. Sending them hunting was merely a precaution to make sure the entire adjustment went a little easier for all involved.

"There is no need to thank me. Moreover, there are no problems either. The house we stay in has two empty rooms and they may as well be used." Carlisle said happily, as he watched Esme sit down. "As for Kate's needs we have a fully stocked kitchen most of the time; however I never had cause to cook but I can learn that I think as she will need to eat. Does Kate have any dietary needs, or allergies?"

Carlisle needed to be sure of what she could eat and drink as there was no use in her not wanting the food or not being able to eat it. Esme could hardly believe her own ears. Was she hearing Carlisle's words correctly she wondered, did he truly care that much to ask about her daughter's needs? Esme was not used to such a caring and considerate person then again this was the first time she had been persuaded to stay in close proximity to a family of vampires. Normally Esme stayed away from her own kind mostly for her daughter's sake but this time it was different. Carlisle was different to other men in so many ways and now he even appeared to care for her own daughter, someone he barely knew. To see someone care so much about two people that they hardly knew was a welcome change. For a moment Esme thought about Carlisle's question but she could not think of anything.

"No she isn't a fussy eater and no allergies that I know of. Though Carlisle, I can pay for our keep please don't trouble yourself with that. You have already done more than we deserve. I only wish I could repay you in some way"

Carlisle chuckled as he shook his head; Esme deserved far more than she knew. In addition to being able to cook for someone who could eat, well it would be a welcome change. The kitchen at the Cullen house was only a prop; it had never been used for anything more than a few practical jokes and a place to meet if the odd party was thrown.

"Good good, it is settled then. You shall not pay for your keep. It is our pleasure to have you at our home and no repayment is necessary. It is nice to meet someone as good as you Esme, especially one of our kind." Carlisle said.

Carlisle was happy to have Esme and Kate over at their house. It saved him from making up excuses to see them more often. Esme watched Carlisle come closer to her as she smiled again. Unlike most other men his closeness to her didn't bother her, it almost felt better to have him nearer to her she mused.

"Carlisle you are flattering me... you're the one who I should be thanking for all you've done. I'm no better than the next person here. It's nice to meet a man as caring as you are."

Esme felt Carlisle take her hand, his silky smooth skin against hers made her hand feel a sudden warmth that she enjoyed. Carlisle was like her knight in shining armour. Esme could not think of another doctor who would have saved her daughter and continued to care. They shared a long moment, which seemed to say what they wanted to each other. The moment ended as Esme placed a small kiss on Carlisle's cheek. For a while Carlisle thought he was in heaven as he smiled at Esme, his smile was returned easily as he took Esme into a tender embrace. He inhaled her scent deeply, a scent that he could not get enough of. Esme found herself returning the hug as she sighed. To their surprise a soft knock on the door of Carlisle's office interrupted their moment. Of course, there would be... just his luck. Esme hardly wanted to end the embrace she reluctantly let go of Carlisle who strode over to the door not needing to put a smile on his face, as he opened it.

"I have taken over your patient list for the next two days Carlisle, go and have a good holiday." Another doctor said before walking off.

Great, what a moment to interrupt to say that Carlisle muttered to himself. Still even with that thought Carlisle felt as if he was floating on cloud nine, his arm reaching for his coat that was on the coat stand by the door.

"Shall we make a move?" Carlisle asked as Esme stood up and nodded happily.

With that Carlisle once again offered Esme his arm which she took. The pair walked from the hospital receiving several glances and heard several whispers of how good they looked together with some other rather rude comments. Neither of them appeared bothered by this as Carlisle escorted Esme to his Mercedes opening the passenger door for her. Carlisle was nothing but a gentleman toward Esme as he made the drive towards his family home. He was oddly jittery about the reception Esme would receive from the others. Alice had already seen a lot which no doubt Jasper knew all about because Alice was never good with keeping secrets. Emmett would most likely be his usual self; still the reaction that troubled him most was Rosalie's. Carlisle knew better than anyone her mood could change on the flip of a coin and for the smallest of reasons. Still there was only one way he could find out if Esme would be accepted by his family and that was to let them meet her.

Esme tried to calm herself as she sat in the car beside Carlisle; the moment earlier was something she had never experienced with another man. She didn't know much about vampires as she only had herself as a base line but there was something about Carlisle that made her feel as if a whole other life was possible. A life that was stable and loving, a life where she didn't have to run from anything, one where she could be herself and trust in those who were around her. Perhaps it was a nice thought or even a delusion but there was one thing Esme believed in and that was love. She had found that with love you could conquer anything you set your mind to and right now with Carlisle Esme felt like her world was filled with possibilities.

"So this is it." Carlisle said making the turn that lead to the house.

The forest was dense and Esme could hear the sound of a river flowing close by. As Carlisle drove Esme couldn't believe that it was possible to live with a family of vampires. When she saw the house she could hardly deny its brilliant construction, the graceful features and an entire glass wall that faced south toward a river took her breath away. Whoever had designed it had a certain vision she thought to herself as she glanced toward Carlisle.

"Your home is beautiful, it really is amazing." Esme gushed before Carlisle smiled, happy that she approved.

"It is what we call home but wait until you see the inside." Carlisle said pulling the Mercedes up in front of the house.

Carlisle flew around to Esme's door opening it and offering her a hand as she got out in one gracefully fluid movement. Esme clutched the bag she had carried tightly as Carlisle took her hand softly and lead her into the house. The hallway was open and there were few walls, Esme glanced around as Carlisle took her bag and placed it by the door. The house was amazing she thought seeing Carlisle motion toward a living room that appeared to hold more books than a library, a huge TV with sofa's and the glass windows looked out into the forest with the river running freely by. There was a staircase off to her left which her eyes followed to the first floor. She cast her gaze upon a grand piano which sat in a raised area in the centre of the large room. To her right there was what appeared to be a kitchen and dining area which Esme assumed was the place that Carlisle aimed to try his hand at cooking, also there was an open balcony that peered into the living room below.

"Do you play?" Esme asked motioning toward the piano.

"No... No, that is all Edward, he is an accomplished pianist and you must hear him play it is wonderful." Carlisle told her beaming with joy, "So this is the kitchen and dining room, as you can see it doesn't get much use."

Carlisle saw Esme chuckle as he motioned for her to follow him toward the stairs.

"So on the second floor we have Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper has a study while Alice wanted an extra room for all her clothes." Carlisle explained as he pointed toward various doors. "This is Emmett and Rosalie's room; it is the same with the study for Emmett and the extra room for all of Rosalie's clothes, shoes and accessories."

Carlisle watched as Esme smiled and nodded listening intently as they passed yet another living room type space with a view of the forest and a balcony door. Esme followed Carlisle to yet another floor of the house. From the outside it was deceptively smaller than the inside appeared.

"Here is Edward's room, it faces south onto the river." Carlisle said as if he was showing the house to a possible buyer, "Well here is my room and study, the library is right at the end of the hall and has an adjoining door to my study but here is where you and Kate will be staying. I will clear this out for you today..."

Carlisle stopped short when he opened the door into one of the two bedrooms. Carlisle expected to see boxes of unused items that he hadn't yet moved into his office and a few dozen books lying around yet what he saw was the most pristine room. There was only one person in the family that could transform a room like that and it was Alice, with a surprised look Carlisle opened the second door expecting to see the same mess and yet his eyes were met with another perfectly arranged room.

"Well I think it might have been taken care of already but these are your rooms." Carlisle explained, "Anything you need all you have to do is ask."

"You know I can't thank you enough for all of this, I must repay you in some way." Esme said unsure how she could even begin to. "I will pay our way here and if there's anything you want me to do, all you need to do is ask."

Esme was deadly serious about paying for their stay. Being a vampire had its perks at times, like not needing food or general necessities that humans would require however her daughter was just that. Her life had not been easy from the start to begin with she had held a job for a few years as a free lance architect but after her first experience of her fiancé finding her Esme gave that up. She worked as an office assistant after that but the same as before it didn't work out when she had to take days off because it was too sunny. Soon she realised that the only work she was going to get was as a waitress for night shifts. For years that was how she paid her way in life and when Kate was old enough she started to take summer jobs or after school work just to help out where she could. If there was one thing Esme knew a lot about it was budgeting and even though Carlisle had offered his home and everything that went with it she was determined to pay her way.

"Esme please, it's our pleasure to have you here." Carlisle replied smiling warmly, "Why don't we take a seat in the living room?"

Carlisle showed Esme down the flights of stairs toward the living room. He motioned for Esme to take a seat as he stacked a few stray magazines on the coffee table nervously before sitting next to her. Carlisle was still amazed she wanted to earn her keep so to speak, there were few people in the world having been offered what Esme had been who would still offer to pay their way. Carlisle knew it was barely going to cost them anything, sure they might need some different food for Kate but they usually kept a reasonably well stocked refrigerator for appearance sake. The fact that they needed to appear at the local store now and again and buy food generally led to it sitting in the fridge for a week or Edward would give it to charity a few towns away to avoid any unwanted attention. For a moment Carlisle stared at Esme hardly believing she was there though the moment she smiled Carlisle felt as if he had won the lottery. Esme was lost as she tried not to stare at Carlisle too much. The whole day had been a little surreal for her; the fact that someone could care like Carlisle appeared to. The way his family was accepting and understanding confused her and amazed her at the same time.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Esme debated her answer for a moment or two, was there any use in letting someone know the truth? She believed that Carlisle was sincere in his question however she didn't know how to answer it without telling the man something she hadn't told anyone for years. Kate was the only person who knew why they moved so often, why they would never stay in one place for long and yet a part of her wanted to confide in Carlisle and another part wanted to keep the entire thing quiet just in case it changed his opinion of her. Esme closed her eyes for a moment as if reliving each experience before answering honestly.

"Forks has a good school and not too much sun." Esme replied pulling a stray thread from her jeans, "That and we can't stay in any one town for a long time, Kate's father always seems to catch up with us every once in a while."

Hearing that last part Carlisle realised what Edward might have over heard in the hospital. A human might not have been able to connect the dots as quickly but Carlisle knew there was more to the story than Esme was letting on. For a moment he wondered if Esme had been abused by her husband, it would explain her reluctance to leave her daughter with strangers and certainly her desire to 'check out' his family before she let Kate get involved.

"I understand." Carlisle said honestly, he reached for her hand and took it in his. "You don't have to explain anything further."

"No, I want to; I should since you have done all this." Esme said waving her hand before taking a deep breath. "I had a fiancé once named Charles. My family thought that he was a good match and so we were pushed together, it turned out that Charles was quite the charmer but behind closed doors not so much. Charles is a lawyer so when I told my family they said it was part of an adjustment period and if I made his abuse public I would ruin his career and his family name."

Despite her best efforts Esme could feel the sting of tears in her eyes yet none fell. Since her transformation she no longer had the ability to shed tears which right then Esme was more than thankful for. She didn't remember too much about her human life however the one thing she did remember was Charles and the horrific things he did. It had taken her a long time to actually let a man near her; she would always shy away if someone raised their voice, that was until her first meeting with Charles. Esme never expected to see him again but Charles appeared three weeks after Kate's first birthday, he was the same angry man she remembered but upon seeing Kate he seemed to realise something. Esme had denied Kate was his daughter but the man knew, to begin with he told her he wanted to be a family and when she refused he became angry. Esme remembered vividly the punch he had thrown at her hitting her square in the jaw. Both to Charles's surprise and her own she didn't feel any physical pain; it was only Charles who she left with a broken hand. The man had retreated in shock but after that Charles had always been able to find them eventually.

"I tried to stay, I made up excuses for him but when he put me in hospital using the excuse I had fallen down the stairs I knew I had to go." Esme continued feeling her throat constrict as she took a ragged breath to maintain her composure. "Before I was to be released I ran, I didn't tell anyone, not even my family and I have been running ever since. We always move every six months or so because Charles, he always seems to catch up sooner or later no matter how careful I am and now with Kate it's..."

Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand lightly unable to respond. Watching Esme talk about her life and her daughter, the absolute fear and absolute love made his next move almost instinctive. Without a word, he reached an arm around her shoulders pulling her gently toward him. The feeling was strange, almost a forgotten pleasure though to his surprise Esme didn't try to pull away.

"This is the first time I've used my real surname since I ran, I wanted Kate to graduate under her real name not something fake." Esme explained as if willing Carlisle to understand, "I'm sorry, next time I pour my heart out remind me to stop, okay?"

Though she tried to pass off her comment Carlisle could hear the anxiety in her voice. Carlisle understood the moving around, his family did the same every few years and he also knew the toll it could take on people. Getting to know friends and then leaving them as though they never existed. It wasn't until Rosalie had joined the family that he had more of an understanding about the abuse people could suffer. For many years Carlisle thought he could sympathise but Rosalie opened his eyes and mind to thoughts and feelings someone who had suffered at the hand of another could have.

"Esme next time you pour your heart out I want you to feel like you can do that at any point." Carlisle said seriously, "Never feel as if you cannot talk to me."

"Thank you Carlisle." Esme replied smiling faintly, "You know despite everything that has happened I want you to know that Kate is the most wonderful child that any mother could wish to have. You need to know that despite everything, Kate is the greatest thing that's happened to me. She's the good thing I have in my life. It's why I wanted to meet everyone and understand for myself that she will be safe here."

Carlisle tried to compose something to say though words had completely failed him. He was completely flawed by the love this woman had for her daughter, her ability to walk away from a life and family she knew and to keep walking no matter what took an unparalleled strength that only a few people had.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard Esme." Carlisle said.

Esme simply smiled and bowed her head. She knew she probably sounded crazy and over protective but Kate was her life and had been for the past eighteen years. At only seventeen years old Esme realised that she wasn't a 'child' anymore but in her eyes she was still the giggling soft bundle of joy that had been wrapped in a pink blanket all those years ago. Her mind wondered to the reassuring arm that was around her shoulders and the hand that held hers so gently and yet it made her feel as if she was ten feet tall. It was a strange notion that someone's touch could make her feel so safe despite her obvious vulnerabilities she had simply poured out to a man she barely knew.

"Thank you." Esme whispered.

"Were home." Someone called as footsteps could be heard upstairs.

Esme pulled away from Carlisle shuffling to a less intimate distance from him as Esme looked toward Alice who appeared to almost dance as she approached, she was short, incredibly thin and pixie like. Her small soft features and spiky hairstyle surprised Esme though when Alice smiled and spoke it was as if the world was a happy place for her. Esme knew her knowledge of vampires was severely limited but this was a lot to take in, first of all Edward with his mind reading ability, Carlisle who could easily withstand the allure of human blood and now Alice who had the visions according to Edward, though his description of his adopted sister was perfect.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said as he motioned toward a pixie like girl. "This is Alice she is responsible for a lot of the decorations and clothes around here."

"Esme it is wonderful to finally meet you." Alice said hugging Esme before she could refuse or even stand. "Edward's told us a lot about you and Kate."

"Oh, he has?" Esme said surprised, "I hope he hasn't exaggerated anything."

"Never, if anything he hasn't told the truth." Alice said smiling still, "You are much more beautiful than he told me."

If Esme could have blushed she would have turned a deep shade of red. The girl could certainly make someone feel like they were walking on cloud nine Esme thought as she felt Alice take her hand.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, my husband Jasper." Alice said pulling at Esme's hand leading her up the flights of stairs and back toward the library.

Carlisle followed the two women up the flights of stairs his breath held tightly in his chest. Esme smiled warmly as Jasper came into view in the door way. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the man and the scars that covered his neck and jaw line. Esme couldn't stop herself as she pulled away from Alice and took a few steps back bumping into Carlisle in the process. She held the look of a deer caught in the headlights as she debated if the entire idea was too much for her.

"It's okay Esme, Jasper is well seasoned with our kind and he won't hurt you." Alice chimed softly.

Esme glanced between Alice and Carlisle who were nodding. Carlisle held his hand out for Esme before walking her toward Jasper who bowed and held out his hand keeping a comfortable distance between himself and Esme.

"I'm very sorry for scaring you ma'am." Jasper said in a southern drawl. "I know that my appearance can sometimes be... shocking."

Esme couldn't help but stare at Jasper; there was something strange about him. She could easily see past the scars that told her Jasper was a little more 'seasoned' that most. It was the way he stood which was almost military and even down to the way he spoke Esme could tell that the look of a teenager was merely pretence. Jasper was far older than he appeared to be.

"Sorry Jasper... I...I'm not used to this." Esme said regrettably looking to the floor in front of her feet. "I don't have much experience with other vampires."

Jasper smiled sympathetically moving back slightly giving Esme some more space. For a moment Jasper was disarmed by Esme, the very sight of the woman left him with a warm feeling and yet even when he could feel she was tense there was a part of her that seemed to care very deeply.

"Well I am sure you will get used to us very soon." Alice squeaked, "After all you are staying with us and we have all the time in the world to get to know everyone better."

With that Carlisle shot a warning glanced toward Alice who was pretty much oblivious as she appeared to enter into a trance like state. Carlisle noticed the change immediately knowing what it meant, Alice's visions were something of a normal part of life but at that moment Carlisle was curious to know what was going on.

"We missed something." Alice announced running from the hallway before appearing with a small lamp. "This is for Kate."

Alice placed the lamp in one of the rooms. Esme smiled and nodded a thank you to Alice who danced from the room clapping her hands excitedly before moving to Jaspers side. Esme was still struggling with the idea that a family of vampires could do all of this for two complete strangers and better yet a human stranger. Esme stood unmoving feeling slightly unravelled at the events that had passed. Once again the Cullen family had surprised her. First Carlisle had saved her daughter, then Edward had befriended her daughter and now the family was making her and her daughter feel welcome. It was their kindness that touched her in a place she'd never expected. As Kate's mother, she could only do so much to help her daughter and moving states every so often, never having sleepovers or parties became the normal life. Not being able to make friends and keep them was the worst part though now Esme could see that there was a possibility of making friends. Even if they weren't completely human friends.

"Thank you so much for everything." Esme said.

"Oh it will be fun to have you around Esme." Alice answered, "Besides I have a need for someone to help me with my projects if you wouldn't mind?"

Esme nodded, helping with any project would be good. Keeping busy was how she got through her days, she would watch her daughter sleep for a while once she had finished work, clean and tidy their home but after that she had an entire day to full. So projects were a huge part of her life.

"Great, so first we can work on our other houses, Carlisle tells us you have an architectural background." Alice said almost dancing on the spot.

"Alice!" Carlisle scolded, "I'm sure Esme has other things to do."

"Oh I agree but something's turn out much better when you have the knowhow." Alice answered, "That's if you still want to help with my projects?"

The way Alice asked it was as if a child was asking for help with homework, how could she refuse? It would be good to have a project that could occupy her mind a little, if there was one downfall to being a vampire beside the blood lust it was the lack of sleeping. Having all that time spare meant that projects were the only thing that kept her from going crazy at times.

"Sure Alice, anything I can do to help." Esme replied smiling.

"Here we go Carlisle; this will be house number..." Jasper said trying to count which house this would be.

"Number twenty-three Jasper. Twenty three." Carlisle muttered.

It was crucial to their existence that they moved around and they did have a certain amount of houses at their disposal but Alice was always trying to find the next one. The next great adventure and apparently she had managed to drag Esme into the middle of her projects which could range from a renovation to an entire new build depending on what she had in mind that day. Carlisle glanced toward Esme as he heard a sudden thud downstairs.

"Ooh, I think Rose and Emmett are back." Alice chimed pulling Jasper down the hall. "You must meet the rest of our family Esme."

Esme felt like she was in a daze as Carlisle took hold of her arm gently as they walked down the hall. When she had asked to meet his family she thought it would be easy and now she felt like it was an information overload. Before Esme had returned to the living room a large teenager stepped toward her. He had dark hair, definitely over six feet tall and he looked like a body builder but when he smiled his size didn't seem all that imposing anymore. Esme was surprised that there were so many vampires there all living under one roof. In her experience she had never met more than three that coexisted together.

"So you're Esme huh?" Emmett asked grinning widely.

"Hi, yes I'm Esme Platt." Esme replied holding out her hand to him.

Emmett grinned as he just looked at her outstretched hand shaking it for a moment before pulling her to him. Esme didn't have a choice other than to go or she was sure he would have torn her arm from her body. Before she knew it her feet barely touched the ground as she was taken into a crushing embrace.

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned shaking his head.

"Welcome to the family Esme." Emmett announced before letting her go.

"T..Thank you. You're Emmett right?" Esme asked.

Emmett nodded smirking.

"Edward told you huh. Well if you want to have fun here then I'm your man. Don't let these musty old vampires bore you too much." He joked eliciting a small chuckle.

"Oh you have to meet Rosalie, she's my wife but she wanted to fix her hair before she saw you." Emmett explained, "Typical women."

Esme smiled knowing that she had tried to look her best before meeting everyone though she wasn't sure how good an impression she had made. It was in that thought that Esme saw Rose, the tall, slender and blonde female beauty Esme was sure Rosalie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. All of a sudden Esme felt totally inadequate, if Carlisle had someone like Rosalie around the house why was he even paying her any attention?

"This is her?" Rose asked looking toward Alice for confirmation of her question.

"Rose this is Esme." Alice replied seeing Carlisle's disapproving look.

If there was one thing that Rose didn't like it was competition. Carlisle was a father to all of them, they trusted his guidance like a child would their parents but for Rose another vampire in the house was someone else to compete with. Sure Rose was the best out of everyone with mechanics and also helped Carlisle learn about new medical advances but there were some things Rose couldn't do. Esme offered her hand again though Rose didn't take it; she simply circled the woman with a look that made it clear she was evaluating her.

"Rose that's not how we treat our guests." Carlisle said firmly walking to Esme's side.

"I'm just looking out for my family." Rose told him with somewhat of a cold stare. "She wants to meet us and I want to meet her for the same reason."

Rose's life hadn't been easy and after Carlisle had found her it felt as if her life was just one big nightmare. Still things changed when she grew to see Carlisle as a father figure and when he turned Emmett she had realised just what family meant to Carlisle. It was why she was so curious about Esme, why was she interested in Carlisle? The man had turned down many women in his life both human and vampire alike so what was so special about this one she wondered.

"I understand that." Esme said feeling Carlisle take her hand protectively, "I think we have the same purpose."

Rose was stunned by Esme, how she could think they had the same reasons for wanting to meet. Sure she had a human daughter but they had been hunting to make sure they wouldn't kill the human. No Rose wanted to know everything about Esme while her mind considered several ways of running a background check on the woman. This wasn't just some act of kindness, Alice had all but seen the outcome of this meeting and yet she felt it her responsibility to make sure that Carlisle was happy and there was nothing bad that could come up.

"You might be looking out for your daughter but we're looking out for Carlisle." Rose announced her eyes running over the woman.

Esme suddenly felt uncomfortable in the room despite Carlisle's comforting presence there. She could feel Rosalie's eyes boring holes through her which wasn't the best feeling in the world. Esme had learned a long time ago that she couldn't please everyone nor would everyone like her but for some reason she had thought Carlisle's family would be as accepting as he was. For the most part Esme thought that they were wonderful and like Carlisle so very accepting of the situation but Rose, Rose was a different story.

"I should probably go and check on Kate." Esme said looking toward Carlisle for a rescue from the silence that gripped the room.

"I'm sure Kate is just resting." Carlisle replied smiling warmly, "Alice would you show Esme back to her room so she can get settled, her bag is by the front door."

Alice knew what Carlisle was doing the moment he reassured Esme that her daughter was okay. Alice knew what it was like to be without the person who made someone feel complete. It was like a part was missing and when they were there it felt like nothing else mattered. Still Alice smiled and nodded taking hold of Esme's hand and leading her from the room followed by Jasper.

"What was that?" Carlisle muttered to Rose.

Rose was stood there looking like an angel. Her almost puppy dog eyes and look of innocence hardly worked on Carlisle anymore, over the years Carlisle had bowed to her every wish knowing she hated her existence as a vampire and blamed him entirely. Yet as time passed Carlisle realised he was only feeding Rosalie's narcissistic and self-centred personality. It had been Edward who pointed it out to him but this was a little too much even for Rose.

"It was exactly what I said it was. I don't like her." Rose answered the moment she realised that her old routine wasn't going to work.

"You really have to understand someone before you can pass judgement Rosalie." Carlisle said doing his best to keep his tone level. "Perhaps if you had spent some time understanding Esme you would realise that you both share a similar past."

In an instant Rose knew what Carlisle meant. The man had never brought up Royce King and even when she killed him Carlisle had been the one to understand and not judge her for the choice she made. He accepted her into his life and family as if she had done nothing wrong. Rose felt Emmett touch her arm as she pulled away from him angry that Carlisle was even bringing up her past.

"Well someone had to make it clear that we would look out for you Carlisle." Rose said defiantly.

With that simple statement Rose turned and left slamming the front door behind her closely followed by Emmett who Carlisle knew would follow Rose to the ends of the earth. The force of the door hitting its own frame made the house shake as Carlisle took a slow breath wondering if this was all a little too much even for him. Even when those thoughts buzzed around his head he could hear Alice clearly entertaining Esme and when Esme spoke to Alice it was similar to long-lost friends talking about past times. The chatter that flowed so easily between the two was comforting and even when Jasper spoke there was a sense of ease about the conversation. Carlisle sank back into a vacant sofa in the living room enjoying the mundane conversation despite not being directly involved. It was somewhat peaceful to know four out of his five adopted children appeared to accept Esme. Now he only had to work on Rose.


	5. Wrap Your Arms Around Me

In the early hours of the morning Carlisle watched the scene transfixed as the sun rose above the forest casting a warm yellow glow that pierced the bright green of the trees. The abundance of clouds that covered the sky had a soft pink tinge to them as he watched the sun climb higher in the sky masked only by clouds here and there. Carlisle savoured such peaceful times; he was sat quietly on the porch of the Forks house marvelling at the small beauties that surrounded him. The simple things in life that he had time to appreciate like a beautiful sun rise or the soft breeze that weaved its way through the forest picking up a garland of scents. Things had been such a whirlwind over the past few days he found it was nice to sit and relax, to truly take the time to enjoy and appreciate the world they existed in even if it was only for a few quiet moments.

It was in that thought he heard the graceful footsteps and the soft opening and closing of the door. Carlisle was suddenly lost in a scent that could not have been more perfect and appealing even if it had been tailor made. It was a scent that he had struggled to reconcile himself with over the past few days, a scent that was like an irresistible perfume made entirely for his pleasure. For two centuries he had been content to suffer an existence alone as penance for his sins. He himself was what he considered to be a monster, one of the creatures that lurked in the shadows and caused much pain and suffering to others. Yet this woman, this beautiful woman gave him pause to forget such thoughts. How could such a woman be considered a monster? He had pondered that thought the previous evening and come up with only one answer. The only answer a man of the church could reconcile with, she had to be an angel. Without prompting Carlisle stood welcoming his guest onto the porch of his home gladly.

"Good morning Carlisle." The familiar voice chimed.

"Good morning Esme." Carlisle replied as Esme smiled and bowed her head to him the moment he stood. "How are you today?"

Perhaps standing in the presence of a woman was old fashioned but still Carlisle had been taught manors and if there was one thing an Englishman knew well, it was manors. Carlisle had tried to blend in with the day to day activities of men his own age though when it came to being considerate he would always hold a door, pull out a chair or stand whenever a woman entered the room, especially this woman. Esme had enraptured him completely; the feeling of belonging to a world where someone could reinforce his belief of happiness in a life that he was sure belonged to the dammed was wonderfully sweet.

"Good, thank you for asking." Esme said taking a tentative step toward Carlisle, "And you?"

"I am very well thanking you." Carlisle smiled and nodded to her.

For a long moment all he could do was stare at the beauty that was stood before him, the gentle breeze had caught her hair causing wisps of her caramel locks to fall around her face. Her scent was something that consumed him entirely; it was the scent of someone who could melt his heart with a single look. If his heart had a beat it would be thundering against his chest.

"Please take my seat." Carlisle offered dusting it off, it was hardly dirty but he just wanted to make sure.

Esme smiled and shook her head; she chose to sit in another chair next to Carlisle. He watched curiously as she pulled it away to a respectful distance. Close enough to be within reach and yet far enough away to appease her comfort and ease. The man was truly amazing she thought to herself, never before had she been treated with such respect or care by another. She knew Charles was not exactly a high bench mark to be set but Carlisle had so far exceeded all her wildest ideas of how a man might treat her. It had taken her longer than it should have done to see that she deserved better than Charles but Carlisle Cullen seemed to be on the other end of the scale. Far more than she ever deserved and yet she felt so safe and so able to be herself around him that it was almost terrifying.

"Thanks but I am fine here." Esme replied smiling warmly, "So what are you doing out here?"

Esme was curious about the man and of course why he chose to sit outside. For the entire evening Esme had spent her time with Alice and Jasper. The pixie like girl had shown he around the house again going into further detail about the paintings and antiques that were displayed in the open and of course how she and her husband came to join the Cullen family. It was an interesting story one which she wanted to share with Kate but by then the evening had turned into night time followed quickly by the early morning. Esme felt the worry and desire to be with if not near to her daughter. She guessed that Jasper had sensed something as his reassuring words and a late phone call to Edward had dulled her worries somewhat, however still remained prominent. Even when Emmett and Rosalie spent the most awkward forty five minutes talking and chatting to her Esme wished that Kate could be there to see what she was seeing.

"Do you really wish to know?" Carlisle asked surprised by her question.

Perhaps he was too used to Edward reading his thoughts to realise that it was difficult for others to know exactly what he was doing or thinking. Alice usually saw what was going to happen which meant Jasper already knew and of course Emmett and Rosalie were normally too wrapped up in their own world to notice. It had been that way for decades now; Carlisle was content to play the role of single adopted father to Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They were one mostly content family unit by human standards and an unusual group by vampire standards.

"Yes I do." Esme said raising her brow slightly.

"I was watching the sun rise." Carlisle answered hoping he had not just degraded Esme's opinion of him, "It is a rare opportunity to see something this beautiful and have the time to appreciate it as there have been so many in my life time I have missed."

Esme smiled and looked out toward the sun rise that now only required a small portion to rise above the trees to be completed. Esme had rarely caught a sunrise since Kate had been born, the last few years had been a little easier but then the time and troubles that a small child brought were replaced by those of a teenager. Of course spending time outside and in the open was appealing yet she was all too used to hiding behind curtains afraid of whom or what might see her.

"Do you mind if I ask how long you've been... well how long you have been around." Esme couldn't really be delicate about the subject as she could see no other way of asking that particular question.

"I have been 'around' for three hundred and fifty one year's exactly." Carlisle answered suddenly feeling far too old and dated to even be thinking about Esme.

"That is a long time." She replied suddenly clapping her hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry that was rude... I mean you will have seen a lot in your time."

Esme was sure the last sentence was far worse than the first. It was the sudden chuckle she heard from Carlisle and the warm smile he held that made her feel like her comment wasn't as bad as she thought. It was strange to think that she was practically sitting next to living history and yet he hardly looked to have lived a full life.

"No need to apologise to me." Carlisle said softly, "I like to think that I am what some people might call 'well seasoned'."

This time it was Esme herself who let a small laugh escape her lips. To think of a man who looked like he was in the prime of his life as seasoned took some imagination on her part. Though she understood what he meant, she herself although having the appearance of being twenty six year old she in human years was actually forty three. A time in her life when she had seen her mother start to get her first grey hairs and her father turn into the older generation and yet she was still frozen.

"So you miss the sun rise even when you don't sleep?" Esme questioned thoughtfully.

"The hospitals have something called a rest break; I am required to take them every now and again. Depending on my shift I don't always get to see it." Carlisle explained smiling, "They frown upon doctors who don't sleep."

Carlisle smiled hearing her chuckle; her laugh was so individual and suited her. It held warmth that resonated from her even when she was quiet. He watched as she leaned forward and appeared to become a little apprehensive. It took little thought on his part to know why the mention of the hospital had elicited such a reaction. Kate was still there accompanied by Edward of course but he could see that Esme wanted to see her.

"Speaking of hospitals, would you permit me another hour of your time and then I shall drive you to the hospital to collect Kate?" Carlisle asked knowing it was too early to turn up.

The one thing he found difficult was judging when humans felt it appropriate to do certain things. If he was too early for work questions would be asked, if he was always on time or even too put together, it was always the same thing. There was never a happy medium. Carlisle saw Esme smile and nod with agreement. She could hardly deny she was eager to see her daughter again, not just because she loved her family deeply but to see that Edward had fulfilled his promise to look after Kate. The hour passed quickly with idle chat about their different lives and different times. Esme was still amazed as Carlisle got the car and opened the passenger door of his Mercedes for her. Just like before she was taken aback by how polite and thoughtful he was though maybe it was the sign of the times. Carlisle came from a time of gentlemen and not the twenty first century.

Edward was still pretending to sleep when Kate awoke. Keeping to his word Edward had stayed with Kate watching over her quite literally. There were a few things he wanted to run past Carlisle when he got there but he was glad to see Kate open her eyes that morning. Throughout the night Edward had watched as Kate pretended to sleep. The girl was a natural when it came to lying quietly and without noise however it was her thoughts that gave her away entirely. The simple fact that her side seemed to be causing her discomfort was a mystery to Edward. Kate had been given painkillers that should only be wearing off now however the girl hadn't slept more than a few hours at best.

"Good morning." Edward said moving his chair closer to her bed.

He stretched and moved at a painstakingly slow place. All for show but still Edward had to resist the urge to wake up as if he had just taken a triple shot of caffeine.

"Morning." Came the reply followed by a grimaced smile.

"Perhaps I should get the doctor to look over you?" Edward asked looking directly at her.

Kate knew she felt bad but she figured it would just be getting used to moving or maybe in the night she had twisted the wrong way. Shaking her head she could see the same look her mother wore etched across Edward's face. It was both endearing and annoying at the same time, it was enough that her mother fussed over her and now there was Edward who appeared to be taking over the role of protective mother. She knew Esme was with Carlisle but there was really no need to be smothered she thought before wincing as she remembered her thoughts were no longer private.

"You worry too much for a vampire." Kate replied quite seriously.

Edward felt his brow furrow with a sense of frustration and an odd feeling of protectiveness that seemed to be a little out of place. It was strange that he felt protective of a girl he had met a few days ago. Still Edward figured it was more for Esme's benefit to prove that he had done what had been asked of him. Kate was there in one piece and ready to go and stay with the family of killers. It was an odd idea that a human would be so willing to stay with them but Esme was her mother and she was one of their kind for better or worse.

"I worry when it matters Kate." Edward told her, "And I know you are hurting."

Kate glared and shook her head. He was right. Of course he was but this was no time for pain, today she was breaking free of the whitewashed room in the hospital and getting to see the outside world once again. Today was going to be a good day despite what Edward was worried about.

"Well you've seen outside these four walls, I haven't and besides I need to start school soon and find a job here." Kate said looking around. "Now if I could have some privacy, both physical and mental space... I have to get ready to go."

Edward smirked and nodded, over the past five days he had invaded her privacy more and more. Not always deliberately but it was a fine line between wanting to know and having thoughts forced upon him. He knew she was trying to keep her thoughts to herself but even the well practiced mind of Carlisle managed to slip up occasionally so for Kate he guessed it was a struggle.

"Do you need some help?" Edward offered almost regretting the statement as soon as he had said it.

It took one look from her for Edward to leave the room. Had he retained a pulse Edward was sure his face would have blistered with heat from a blush that would have made a tomato jealous. Standing outside he could hear the random thoughts that popped in and out of Kate's mind. There was no straight line to be followed, it was jumbled and disjointed a fact he had come to like as he never knew what was going to be next. These thoughts however were mixed with thoughts of pain now and again with a short running commentary as she washed and dressed pulling on her clothes.

"All done." Kate yelled wondering if she really had to yell for him to hear her.

"No, you really do not need to." Edward replied seeing Kate smile.

"Fair enough, I'm just testing though. I'm still getting used to your mind intrusions." She replied hearing Edward chuckle.

"You know sometimes it isn't much fun, I hear a lot that I'm not supposed to." He said grinning impishly.

"Oh really, do tell." Kate said putting on an innocent smile.

For a moment Edward thought no other smile could possibly suit her more. Her beautiful pale features framed by the flaming red hair with blue eyes that were as clear as the waters in the Caribbean. In an instant Edward shook his thoughts from his mind not sure quite where any of them had come from. This was Esme's daughter he was thinking about, it was completely improper to have such thoughts as he scolded himself.

"A gentleman never tells." He replied smiling.

"It was worth a try." Kate sighed heavily before sitting back on the bed and holding her side a little. "Well at least I know in a man versus car situation the car will always win."

"I should get Carlisle to check you over before we leave." Edward announced.

"Ha you are going to let the man who likes my mother to check me over?" Kate said in a sceptical tone, "No, I'm fine. You get hit by a car and then tell me it doesn't hurt a little now and again."

Edward grinned and nodded. She had a point and yet it was hardly going to stop him telling Carlisle his concerns on the matter. Sure he was no medical practitioner or even a medical student but he knew enough to know Kate was hardly in the best of health. He was in two minds to just go and get the doctor or leave it for Carlisle to work out, then again with his head filled with thoughts of Esme was it really such a good idea.

"You are really stubborn you know that." Edward told her almost exasperated by her unwillingness to accept any help.

"It's a Platt family trait; you have yet to see mum's stubborn side." Kate said chuckling.

If there was one thing her mother was it could be stubborn, always stubborn through love but none the less it could drive a saint up the wall. Her mother had a way of loving someone to the ends of the earth, nothing was too much to ask and her love was always given. There was never a moment where Kate had to ask or earn it and occasionally she knew she fell short of deserving it.

"So are you still sure about this house sharing thing?" Kate asked.

Edward could see the seriousness in her eyes as she asked the question. Speaking for the others Edward knew Carlisle wouldn't mind and Alice was actually excited about the house guests which meant Jasper had to be as well. Emmett liked the idea but Rose was the one who seemed against it though with Rose, Edward never quiet understood her thinking.

"We would love to have you stay." He replied smiling, "Besides I doubt our parents would have it any other way."

Kate chuckled nodding as she thought of staying with Carlisle and her mother. The thought almost made her queasy as she remembered a few of the looks they gave each other. If there was one thing she didn't know much about it was relationships, her mother had never really looked at a man before. Oh sure there were the occasional glances here and there but nothing more than a look. Now she appeared to be head over heels literally about someone who she had met mere days ago.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have much of a choice." She told him, "In fact I doubt they will notice I'm even there."

"Trust me everyone will notice you are there." Edward replied smiling.

In fact even if Carlisle didn't notice her Edward certainly would. There was something about Kate. He realised as soon as he thought it how corny it sounded but the girl had something about her that made him curious in the worst possible way. He had read about such feelings in books that were forced upon him by the years of schooling he had received and yet at the same time it felt so new. Again he scolded himself for even thinking as he reminded himself that Kate was Esme's daughter.

"Anyway do you think I'm okay to meet your family? Dressed well enough." Kate asked nervously completely interrupting Edward's self scolding.

Her clothes were from the Salvation Army stores; it was trick her mother had taught her that there were always bargains to be had if you looked. Kate knew her clothes were years old, she wore jeans that were purchased a few states away in a charity shop and a flowing green top that had been given as a gift on her fifteenth birthday. The money that they saved was usually spent on moving or gas for their car. Something that probably now she would be putting all her earnings toward finding a new one. It didn't need to be a big car just something that worked and was reliable like their last one had been until the accident. Edward could hear the random thoughts about her clothes choices, a job and saving for a new car. It was perhaps something Edward could figure out for them he thought realising it would be a good idea for the most part. A car that was both safe, reliable and of course a little more up to date than the rust bucket Esme had told him about.

"You look perfectly good to me." Edward replied seeing her smile and blush a little.

"Thanks I think." She said shifting her weight a little. "You'd think mum would be a little more excited to get me out of here."

Kate checked the time again as Edward leaned back in his chair. Impatience was understandable however Edward had mulled over a few hundred reasons why Carlisle had not yet turned up with Esme.

"Carlisle has probably told her to wait for a more human time to discharge you." Edward explained, "They won't be long."

Kate blushed as she tried to check her eagerness to leave. Maybe it was strange to be so enthusiastic about going to live with a group of vampires, the kind that drank human blood and the sort that technically should be more interested in killing her than anything else. Still Kate felt the experience would be good and it couldn't hurt to find out a little more about vampires just to understand her mother a little bit more. There were certain things that her mother could and could not do as a vampire. There had been so many school trips missed, so many sports days that she was absent from and yet it was a normal life for her. Other kids had found it strange but to Kate it was entirely normal. Edward looked at his phone checking for any messages, there was only one message from Carlisle to say he was on his way with Esme to the hospital.

It had taken Carlisle years to master the art of texting. For someone who was pretending to be the 'modern man' Carlisle was somewhat set in his ways, he preferred pen and paper to a phone and once Edward had him fairly up to date with using a land line the mobile phone came along. It was only occasionally that Carlisle would send a text message; he felt the personal touch was always the best way and thought texting was completely impersonal yet with gritted teeth the man had begrudgingly embraced the new technology.

"Esme is on her way to pick you up." Edward announced seeing Kate's face light up.

"Really?" She asked furrowing her brow a little, "You're not lying to me right?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head passing her his phone so she could see for herself. If it had been possible Edward would have sworn he saw her smile grow wider, even when she swung her legs from the bed despite the obvious wince she still looked as beautiful to him. Kate passed the phone back to Edward as she held onto the bed to stand.

"So can I wait outside or do I need to stay here?" She asked.

Edward had to consider the question for a moment before he could answer.

"We can wait in Carlisle's office." He said decidedly before replying to Carlisle's text and looking back toward Kate.

Already she was making her way precariously around the bed holding onto it as she grabbed her bag and tried to make a slow dash for the door. Even with a walking cast on her leg Edward was surprised by her determination to get out of there so quickly. He found himself lagging behind a little as he quickly moved to her side taking her weight and supporting her.

"You know I can do this on my own." Kate said looking up at him.

"I know you can." Edward replied smiling at her, "But before you break out into a sprint I want to make sure we actually make it to Carlisle's office in one undamaged piece."

Perhaps she had been too eager she thought to herself hearing Edward chortle a little as they walked. It took a few minutes until Edward sat Kate in Carlisle's office before closing the door. The change of room seemed to cause a little silence between them as Kate thumbed the handle of her bag nervously. It was the first time that she felt a sudden sense of regret about being so eager to leave. Edward stood by the book case hearing the running thoughts pass through Kate's mind, there was nothing really that he could have said to ease the situation but just as he thought that, he heard the familiar voice enter the hospital.

"They are here." Edward announced glad for their arrival of Esme and Carlisle.

It happened too quickly for Edward to think. Kate began to rise from the chair while turning to face the door. It was then her cast caught on the chair leg. Like a tower of cards falling Edward saw the beginning of it vividly, her leg buckled beneath her unable to take her weight and the sudden jar caused her to cry out as he hand shot to her side. Her hands grabbing out for anything to break her fall. It just happened so quickly he thought as appeared by her side, catching her efficiently and holding her up as he watched tears fill her eyes. Edward pulled her into an embrace, her head fell against his chest as she tried to steady herself but something happened. Something Edward never expected.

It began with the feeling of scorching heat against him. The sensation could only have been described as a tortured bliss. Edward stood there motionless with her in his arms and the heat of her skin against him warming him through. He could hear each of her ragged breaths and the soft beating of her heart, the simple beat which suddenly sounded like a heavenly melody to his ears. Edward could hardly draw breath as he stood there frozen; he could feel the dampness of his shirt sticking to his chest as he hesitantly pulled away from Kate. Edward could see the tears falling like diamonds from her eyes, the feeling of helplessness washed over him like a sobering wave from an ice cold ocean.

"It is okay; I will not let anything happen to you." Edward said immediately thinking how stupid that sounded.

Kate simply looked away doing her best to wipe the persistent tears from her eyes. The pain she felt in her side was the worst it had been since she had been in the hospital however she figured a smaller dose of painkillers and her determination to fall over was to blame.

"I'm sorry; I don't... usually act like this." She choked, "I... Sorry."

Edward shook his head as he reached for some tissues from a box on Carlisle's desk. He did his best to wipe away her tears and even when she caught his hand all Edward could do was smile. It was a stupid reaction he knew but there was a new unknown surge of emotion within him, something so wholly unexpected and foreign in its entirety he could do nothing else. He was certain something had changed in those few seconds, something within him was different he thought as he tried to place the sudden onslaught of feelings and emotions that were as foreign to him as eating a cheese burger. The answer he came up with was wonderfully wholesome and yet at the same time the happiness was laced with guilt and confusion. Both feelings he was more than aquatinted with and both provided somewhat of a dilemma.

"Oh what do I look like?" Kate said suddenly panic stricken, her words breaking Edward's silence like a sledge hammer. "How bad it is?"

Edward stared at her, her eyes were slightly puffy but then to him she still looked just as beautiful as she previously had done. It was only the feeling of helplessness that shrouded him; a feeling that had everything to do with how she looked and yet any other answer than 'it's fine' seemed pointless and cruel to him.

"It is fine, trust me." He said moving a hand to adjust her hair slightly, pulling it forward to conceal her eyes a little.

Kate choked out a laugh as she shook out her hair to cover most of her face. Perhaps her mother in her new love educed state would forgo the obvious and just be happy to see her. Questions definitely wouldn't be her friend at that moment she thought to herself.

"Good idea." She said straightening herself up as best she could before looking back to Edward. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Do not be sorry, it will not be damaged by tears." He replied smiling as best he could as he heard her laugh again. "They are at the end of the hall now."

Edward barely had time to regain his own composure before the knock on the door sounded and Carlisle swung it open motioning for Esme to enter.


	6. Dreams

Edward had never seen anyone happier than Esme the moment she set eyes on Kate. Carlisle closed his office door behind them while Esme practically ran toward Kate and embraced her as if she hadn't seen her for years. It was a wonderful sight to see although Edward could hear Kate's verbal protests on her mother's affection, he was sure she didn't mind it too much. Edward was still reeling from earlier when Carlisle remarked how lovely it was to see such affection between a mother and daughter. Edward however was only half listening and Carlisle caught onto that immediately. There were times when Edward wished Carlisle didn't know him or understand him and yet the man knew him better than he knew himself. Written across Carlisle's face was the plainly obvious question followed by a barrage of questioning and intrusive thoughts.

'What did you do? What am I missing? What are you hiding?'

They were all thought that Carlisle had almost screamed at him in silence as they both watched Esme fuss over Kate to the extreme. Edward had no answers for Carlisle as he could barely register what had happened within him, let alone explain it to someone else. The idea that he could feel, feel more in those past minutes than in so many years before scared him and yet it was something he had longed for these past few decades. He had watched Alice and Jasper dance around each other, their love pure and childlike in its existence where as Rose and Emmett were two of the most physical people he knew. He had longed to find that one person who could relate to him, that someone whom he could love honestly and purely so much so that nothing else mattered. Standing there and watching Kate he felt like another life was possible, a life in which he was as much a human as she was and a life where he was no longer the monster he had condemned himself to be. Now he found there mere idea of such an all-consuming feeling irregular and confusing.

"Later Carlisle." Edward whispered as Esme looked across to the pair practically beaming.

Dutifully Edward smiled back toward her knowing that he would steal Carlisle away and see if he could coax any answers from the only man he considered to be a father. Edward could already hear the words of compassion and faith that Carlisle might speak and yet he wanted so badly to hear it from the man himself. He wanted to hear the voice of Carlisle Cullen, so resolute in his convictions that his words would be transformed into something more.

"Thank you so much for this Edward." Esme gushed, "I knew I could trust you with Kate."

If only she knew, Edward thought smiling and nodding appropriately. Perhaps if Edward had confessed the previous few moments to Esme her opinion would most likely be changed dramatically however he felt that keeping quiet was his best choice. After all, a sudden gushing confession was the last thing he wanted and of course to know what Kate felt was high on his list before such an admission.

"Look at the time. I cannot charge any more overtime here this week. Might I suggest that we leave and let Kate meet the rest of the family?" Carlisle suggested getting the feeling that Edward was keeping something rather significant from him.

In a split second Edward could see Esme's eagerness and Kate's doubts flit across their faces like books waiting to be read. Carlisle looked toward Edward and nodded before he reached and grabbed Kate's bag. Carlisle took his keys from his pocket as he held his arm out for Esme who took the outstretched arm almost immediately. Edward cautiously walked to Kate's side and smiled at her offering her his own arm, only to be met with a look that told him she was going to do everything the hard way. The girl was stubborn and fixated on not requiring help, two things which Edward could both understand and loath.

"You ever get that feeling that you are about to walk to your death?" Kate asked him quite honestly.

It was her innocent eyes and stare seemed to ask Edward to melt right there and then. He was sure there was going to be no trouble and no death but that all depended on how the others reacted to her. He couldn't deny that he was a little apprehensive about the meeting however if Carlisle deemed it would be safe then who was he to question it. Carlisle had rarely been wrong when it came to such matters and even then Edward trusted Carlisle with every fibre of his being. It was something he couldn't change now.

"No I cannot say that I have and you should not feel like that. Carlisle would not have suggested this if he thought there would be a great risk for you." He replied smiling.

His words met an air of sarcasm for Kate who simply grumbled nervously as she walked at a painfully slow pace. For Edward acting like human was easy enough, his already slow pace of walking could be mind numbing however this. This movement he could only liken to driving a sports car through rush hour traffic.

"Edward... just in case you failed to notice... those two" Kate said pointing to Carlisle and Esme who were walking a good few feet in front of them.

Both were nearly drooling on each other she thought as Edward laughed softly. Again she forgot that the mind reader was right beside her, it was one of those quirks that had been fun to begin with but became slightly annoying as time went on. She made a mental note to herself to watch what she thought before reminding herself he could hear every random word.

"Well do you really think they are even thinking or using their brains for anything other than a Jane Austin novel?" Kate added.

Edward saw her point though he would watch over Kate even if Carlisle and Esme seemed to be too enthralled with each other to do so. Love he thought, he had told Alice that if he ever went as soppy as her and Jasper or as sex crazed as Rose and Emmett to kill him out right. There was no way he could live like that; never in a lifetime or as many lifetimes as he had could he live like they did. For a long time he had been content with what he had, much like Carlisle Edward had no wish to find a mate or that elusive other half. That was until today. Today when he felt his world had been shaken to the core by a simple few seconds.

"Even if they are too caught up in each other you still have me. My family all know to behave; we have rules about eating house guests." He teased. "Everything shall be fine. Just stay close and try not to bleed anywhere!"

Edward chuckled as he saw her face light up again. The brilliant smile that flashed across her features enraptured him entirely. He wondered if she even knew the effect of her smile or simply the effect she had on him. It was then he felt Kate's arm move around his waist. He felt her lean against him as she stopped walking holding onto him as the heat ebbed away against his cool skin. For a moment he paused and wondered what the correct response was though before he had a chance to think too much about it he found his arm around her shoulders. Holding her to him instinctively as if she was a long-lost treasure he had just found.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked curiously glancing down at her.

In an instant Edward could see why she had stopped moving. Her other hand was clutched to her side again and her thoughts were mostly focused on the pain that radiated there.

"I just need a minute." She gasped softly, "Sorry about this."

"Kate we should get Carlisle..."

"NO." She almost yelled staring up at him, "Edward, please can I ask for your help?"

The question caused Edward to stare right back at her. He was lost by the fact she was actually asking and not insisting she could do everything herself. He considered calling Carlisle back however against his better judgement he nodded to her.

"Anything you need Kate, anything at all." He replied keeping a firm grip on her.

"Maybe just a little slower with the walking if that is okay?" She asked taking a few mind numbing slow steps.

Edward fought the urge to groan at the prospect wondering if they would make it to the entrance of the hospital by nightfall however for Kate he would keep the snail's pace without question. It took Esme and Carlisle only a few minutes to reach the black Mercedes in the parking lot. Kate and Edward appeared about ten minutes later seeing Esme and Carlisle both seated comfortably in the front seats of the car chatting away to each other while Esme kept checking on their progress.

"Hang on." Edward said.

Kate could hardly register that her feet were no longer on the ground as she found herself looking at the back of a headrest inside the car. Carlisle and Esme both turned to face her as Edward appeared at the other side of the car and slid in gracefully. She reluctantly let out a breath as Edward grinned and pulled the car door shut.

"Don't do that to me please... I don't work at lightning speed." Kate muttered sarcastically seeing the three faces staring at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked softly seeing Kate nod in response.

The car took off slowly at first before the speed increased little by little. Kate found that her hand automatically tightened on the door as her eyes struggled to take in the road and trees. It became a blur when the car hit the main road and then she felt the sudden coolness on her hand. Edward had moved his hand over towards hers while his arm found its way around her shoulders again. Kate leant against him trying to reconcile the unnatural safeness that came over her when he was around. Edward could see the eyes of Carlisle and Esme taking their glances at the pair of them. Esme's thoughts of how wonderful it was her daughter finally had a good friend and Carlisle's thoughts that consisted of a soft warning and cautiousness. Edward tried to ignore them both staring out of the window and smiling as he felt the heat from her warm him considerably.

"Try not to look out of the window." Edward said as Kate stared at the back of the car seat.

Her thoughts were distant though Edward knew she didn't like the speed they were travelling. A sudden image of the crash flashed into her thoughts as Edward held her protectively. He listened to her heartbeat quicken while her grip on his hand became tighter and tighter with every passing minute. It did not hurt him but Edward knew she was scared if not terrified of the cars fast speed. Something he had not thought twice about when they had left the hospital. He had always found if he failed or was scared of something the easiest way to get over things was to do it again. That was fine for a vampire but not for a human. The car took a sharp left as they began to travel along the road to the house. Edward pointed out of the tinted window toward a multi-story house set into the forest. It was like something from a fairy tale she thought. Tall glass windows on almost every side held the features of the most amazing house she had set eyes upon.

"Amazing." She gasped as Edward chuckled.

"It is rather good for jumping from and easy access for hunting and it has lots and lots of light and open space. What more could we ask for." Edward explained.

Kate shrugged as she tore her gaze from the house. It was odd to be staying somewhere so extravagant, even the cottage in the middle of the forest was a project that they had spent enough on for it to be habitable rather than 'done up'. It was the bare minimum of repairs that were needed and anything more could be dealt with later on. Yet the Cullen house was practically a palace to her.

"And there was me thinking vampires lived in coffins... how silly of me. It's the nice houses and supermodels to look out for." She said without thinking.

It seemed to make Carlisle laugh and Edward smile sheepishly. Her sense of humour was a little sarcastic though he felt she would get along with Emmett well. It was edging toward mid day as the car pulled up alongside the house. Carlisle and Esme of course left Edward and Kate to make their way into the house. Edward watched Carlisle take Kate's bag from the trunk of his car before he led Esme inside. This was it. The end of her life Kate thought as she felt herself carefully lifted from the car once again. Totally against her wishes but for some reason beyond her understanding Edward seemed to disregard them.

Edward stood beside her, his eyes looking toward the house and then toward her a little eager for her to meet the rest of his family. Kate on the other hand was more sceptical and a little tense to say the least. It was a complete change from the hospital when all she wanted was to get out of there. Walking into a house full of vampires, her only worry would be if they liked her if she was a vampire herself however there was just that small significant factor of being human. Step one is how to stay alive she thought to herself. Step two is to live long enough to say hello and three to get to say goodbye. A three-stage plan and one she hoped she could put into action. Again that sturdy and solid arm was around her waist leading her up the steps to the open front door. Edward was talking but Kate could not hear a word. Her eyes fixed upon the door frame waiting for someone to jump out and kill her. She was so sure her life was over she forgot to breath and ended up gasping slightly.

A worried glance was given to Edward from her as he merely smiled reassuringly. Already the family had caught her scent and no one was having and trouble with her Edward was sure. However she was not standing in front of his family just by the front door. Slowly they walked around the corner and into a pristine living room. White sofas and chairs decorated the open space around a marble fireplace. Such a grand house she thought as they walked towards Carlisle and Esme who were standing talking in the kitchen. A warm smile graced both their respective parents' faces as Edwards lopsided grin appeared. Kate looked around seeing no other family members and for a moment she let herself relax. The tension she had felt seemed to disappear as Carlisle cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"ALICE... JASPER... Can you come down here please?" Carlisle asked.

Kate noted that the only raised part of his tone was that of their names. Otherwise Carlisle was talking as if they were in the same room. Before Kate had blinked Edward and Esme had switched places. It took Kate a moment to realise that her mother had taken the place of Edward and was currently steering her around to look at a two teenagers much like herself. The first was a short; pixie like girl with a smile to rival all others gave quick glances between Kate and Esme. Her eyes darting over their every feature as she appeared to dance towards them. The girl threw her arms around the neck of Esme greeting her with a small kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. Kate gulped as the girl turned her attention towards her.

"Hello Kate, I'm Alice Cullen." She said, as Kate nodded.

The teenager who stood behind her took a few steps forward. He was only a little taller than Alice, with the same pale complexion and golden eyes yet he seemed to wear a tortured look. Something Kate found both alarming and curious. Alice took Jasper's hand and held it out to Kate motioning for her to take it. Reluctantly she shook his hand as Alice seemed pleased with the action.

"This is Jasper Hale my husband. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am glad that Carlisle offered our home to you. This means I have two more victims." Alice said all too happily.

Kate shot a worried glance toward Edward who simply rolled his eyes passively. In an instant Kate considered running for the door as she took a step back only to bump straight into Esme. The small bump caused her to wince slightly before regaining her cautious look. It was only when she looked back toward Edward she noticed that he was in a deep conversation with Carlisle and it was a conversation that she couldn't hear.

"Oh pardon my manors I do not mean victim in that way. My family all suffer from my great sense of style and to have two more subjects to work with is a dream come true. You would be willing to let me try out some new styles with you both. Carlisle is a less than willing subject and so are Edward and Emmett. Jasper has a little more tolerance for me though." Alice rambled.

'The hell I will be a victim of Alice' Kate thought as Esme smiled and nodded towards Alice.

"That is a lovely offer Alice. I am sure that we will both help you with what we can." Esme said as Alice danced from foot to foot.

Someone so excitable at the prospect of new people in a house was a new concept for her. Either Alice was on some form of vampire happy pill or she was just too happy for her own good. Kate turned her thoughts to Esme as she realised that she had surrendered them to the fate of Alice Cullen. 'Traitor' she thought as Edward chuckled looking back toward them both.

"Nice to meet you Alice and Jasper." Kate said almost forgetting talk.

Her eyes scanned Jasper who kept a respectful distance no doubt having trouble with the fact she was a living breathing human being. It was an awkward silence that fell over the room with no one volunteering any words or question. Again Carlisle broke the temporary silence that had covered them all.

"Well now since you kids have been introduced." He began.

'Don't say it' Kate thought as she closed her eyes for a brief moment wishing that she had said something before Carlisle. 'Don't you dare leave?' She thought as Edward seemed amused by the goings on.

"Esme, I promised to show you my book collection in my study. Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm as Kate watched her mother take it.

'Mutiny... Traitor, abandon ship' Kate thought as she watched Carlisle lead her mother up a flight of stairs. She felt suddenly vulnerable stood in the kitchen with three vampires and no hope of any escape. It had been different when it was just Edward there, for some reason she felt safe and protected when he was there but now. Now she felt alone and nervous at what was to come.

"I bet books isn't the only thing he wants to show her either!" She said without thinking too much about whose company she was in.

Her comment received several hoots of laughter while Kate turned a deep shade of red. Her eyes were cast directly at the floor immediately in front of her wishing she could just fall through it. 'God I need and internal edit system' She thought as she picked at her fingers not having the guts to look at the three faces around her.

"Don't worry about Esme. She will be fine, Carlisle is about to bore her with books that is all." Alice said as Jasper smiled clearly amused.

Kate looked at their faces surprised to see not a hint of ill feeling or even annoyance at her comment. It made her smile as she shrugged tentatively. Jasper walked and sat down on a chair that was across on the other side of the room. Kate just blinked and he appeared there without any kind of warning while Alice suddenly became vacant as Edward looked towards his sister.

"Carry her Edward. She trips by the sofa" Alice chimed.

Kate again did not have time to think before she was placed gently at the end of the sofa. A sharp pain in her chest caused her to yelp slightly though as soon as it was there it disappeared. She watched as the three concerned faces all crowded around her fussing over how she was sitting and what she looked like.

"What's wrong? I did not mean to hurt you... CARLISLE!" Edward yelled as Kate shook her head.

"I'm fine Dr Cullen. Edwards being a drama queen." She called hoping that he heard her.

She did not want fussed over especially not by those who wanted to eat her. Alice grinned as she nodded in a silent agreement with her drama queen comment.

"It's just my ribs... Moving tends to make them hurt, breathing does that too, along with every other possible thing I do. Though walking I haven't done much of that." She said sarcastically as Alice giggled.

"I like her already." Alice announced jumping gracefully onto the sofa next to her.

Edward took up a place next to Jasper who held a blank stare over toward them something that was both off-putting and borderline nerve-wracking.

"Carrying you so you don't fall, it's for your own safety. I can see things coming. Edward is fast enough to get to you as we all are. So don't worry you have a family of vampires watching over you." Alice said as Jasper chimed in with his opinion.

"Battle plans. I have been planning for three days straight. Emmett managed to get your timetable from school and we have worked out that apart from gym class. One or two of us will be with you or near you at all times. So you are going to be the most well protected human in Forks."

For some reason Kate had a strange feeling about Jasper. He did not look at her the way Alice or Edward did. There was something she found strange about him and even down to his planning of whom was going to be around her. It was odd but she shrugged it off after all where was there a safer place to be than in a house full of vampires?

"Erm thanks I guess. Jasper, I do appreciate this... But please don't go out of the way." Kate said as Edward smirked.

"Jasper just wants an excuse to plan a strategy." Edward explained, "Alice if you are going to ask then ask but please stop asking me what I think!"

Kate caught the tail end of a glare directed at Edward as she looked at Jasper who was held an amused look. Kate chose to do the same as she looked to Alice. 'Not a guinea pig... Please' she thought as the girl seemed to be extremely excitable about things Kate had no idea.

"Fine Edward. So Kate, in your current condition us taking you out would not be wise. So movies... We have a whole selection of them. I can make you popcorn as well; I shall be back in two minutes." Alice said.

With that she threw the TV control to Jasper before she darted to the kitchen and the sound of pots and pans being moved around filled the room. Kate watched as Jasper flicked from channel to channel at speed while Edward stared at the screen. Kate could not keep up as the screen flashed from one scene to the next. Perhaps Edward was having more luck keeping up but then he was a lot faster than she was.

"Dracula? Now there is a film, not extremely accurate though the special effects are tolerable." Jasper announced as Edward laughed.

"It wouldn't be a film without garlic and crosses. Oooh coffins too." Edward added.

For lack of understand Kate was glad when Alice returned even if it was to fill her in on why Dracula was not extremely accurate. In her hands balanced large glass dish filled to the brim with popcorn. The sweet smell made Kate's stomach rumble a little as Alice placed it down on the sofa.

"For you my new human friend" She said as she rolled her eyes looking at the film choice.

Again Alice sat beside Kate in a trance like state for a few minutes. The smile on her face seemed to be content and happy as Jasper waved for the popcorn dish to be passed across. Kate passed it over; without much of a thought but soon small missiles of popcorn began to be thrown between Edward and Jasper. It did not take long for the supply to run out as they stopped and looked at the damage. The floor covered in popcorn and Alice had a few pieces stuck in her hair which seemed to only make Edward and Jasper happier. Alice drew her legs up onto the sofa and watched as Jasper shoved Edward from his seat and they began to tousle. Kate began to giggle instantly regretting it as short stabs of pain shot through her as she took to grinning instead.

"How really pathetic." A voice chastised.

Jasper and Edward subsided their short bout glancing behind the sofa their hair covered in popcorn and sly grins covered their faces. Alice helped readjust Kate to see Rose. There stood a tall and extremely beautiful blonde woman who looked as if she had been pulled straight from the pages of Forbes magazine. Kate smiled at the girl only to receive a glare in return. Kate lost her happy face as she just looked plainly at Rose trying to decide what to do for the best.

"I take it this... is the human." Rose scoffed before making a rude gesture towards Kate as she walked around to the front of the sofa, her eyes never leaving Kate. "Hmm... nothing special about her. What do you think Emmett?"

Rose shot a glance towards the window as Emmett bounded through it. Kate felt a little fear as the woman spoke; her heart nearly doubled its pace as Emmett stepped into the room from the window. He landed with surprising grace considering his size. 'I am gonna be killed by a giant' she thought as Edward cracked out laughing. The only none threatening part about the man was his goofy smile. Kate tried to push herself as far back into the sofa as possible the moment Emmett walked towards her. He stopped just short of her as he laughed; it was a loud booming laugh that she was sure could make the glass in the windows shake.

"Not made my mind up yet Rose. Want to hear a joke?" Emmett asked as Alice turned to Kate.

"Say no. You really do not want to get him started." Alice warned.

Kate noted the almost pleading tone in Alice's voice as Emmett huffed. He turned around for a moment before he turned back again the same smile etched on his face.

"Too late. What do you get if you cross a vampire bat and a mummy?" Emmett asked, as Alice smacked a hand to her head.

Alice moved over to Jaspers lap on the floor as Emmett stretched out on the sofa, placing his arm around the back of his head while Rose stood and tapped her foot in annoyance. Emmett took up most of the space on the sofa and even with the small area Kate was using she was sure if he wanted to he could easily use that space too.

"I don't know" Kate's voice barely audible.

"A flying band-aid or a gift-wrapped bat." He said laughing. "Now tell me that wasn't a good one. Been working on it for a day or so now... got plenty more if you have time? It's good to have a fresh audience."

Emmett's words caused a unified groan throughout the room. Kate however sat and listened to Emmett's jokes for a good few hours laughing for most of the afternoon. The laughing hurt almost causing tears but she decided it was worth it as her smile never faltered all afternoon. The jokes were bad and some took a little explaining as a lot of his material from previous decades got lost in translation. It was early evening as everyone sat around in the seats as Kate began to wonder about Esme. Alice saw her glances towards the stairs as again her eyes went out of focus and the vague stare returned.

"They left to go hunting Kate. Nothing to worry about" Alice told her.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose ignored the worrying glances between Alice and Edward who were carrying on a conversation unheard to Kate as they watched the ending of Van Helsing. Kate looked between them both as her brow furrowed wondering what was happening that she didn't know about, that was until Edward looked at the time and stood bold upright.

"Alice it's seven in the evening." Edward announced rather panicked.

Emmett sighed and said his goodbyes explaining that he had other business to take care of as Rose led him away up stairs. Rose did not even speak she simply left. All afternoon she had only answered to her family taking only a few minutes each hour to glare at Kate and then immerse herself in the films they had been watching.

"What happens at seven?" Kate asked as Alice giggled.

"We need to feed you silly. Therefore we decided that seven was a good time for you to eat today. Esme has left specific instructions for us to microwave you a meal." Alice said in her happy little tone.

"It has been a fun afternoon Kate. Have a pleasant meal." Jasper said as Kate smiled and thanked him.

Jasper left the living room just as Alice and Edward wrestled with the instructions on the back of a chicken dinner meal. She could hear their arguments about how Esme said to do it and what the instructions on the packet told them to do. For a while Kate found the scene amusing as Edward then tried to understand the instructions on the microwave itself. Pushing herself up from the sofa Kate winced again feeling a little light-headed.

"Alice, please don't make a fuss." Kate said. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Edward found himself spinning on the spot as he saw Kate standing behind them. There was no doubt in his mind that Carlisle needed to take a look at Kate if not only for Esme but for his own sanity. He could hear her thoughts and yet her face was that of calm, it was two completely different things and yet Edward could do nothing but worry.

"Here I'll help you get settled in." Edward told her walking to her side at a human pace. "Do you think you can manage the stairs or do you need a little help?"

Once again the 'don't even bother' look crossed Kate's face much to his own amusement as they made a start for the stairs as Alice followed behind them.

"I will have that microwave working by tomorrow I promise." Alice announced, "Or I have seen that Carlisle will attempt cooking and the results are mixed."

For some reason Edward hardly saw Carlisle standing over a stove and cooking a dinner. Perhaps it was because the latter had never happened or maybe it seemed too out of character for a man that was so used to a different diet. Still as Edward climbed the stairs next to Kate he found himself smiling at the thought of Carlisle becoming that little bit more domesticated. Alice followed behind as it took almost ten minutes to reach Kate's room, Edward had considered many times just carrying her however Alice had warned him against it. It took Kate another fifteen minutes to change aided by Alice who fussed over her choice of night clothes. When Edward knocked and entered her room she was stretched out on the bed wearing pink teddy bear covered pyjamas that Edward could only assume were not provided by Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as Kate sat up slowly and shrugged.

"Just a little tired but please stop worrying." She said glancing down at the floor, "I told you I don't want to bother anyone here."

Edward nodded slightly before taking a few further steps into the room. Alice had done a great job with it and without the books and boxes the place looked more in keeping with the human theme than ever. He pulled up a chair next to her bed just as he had at the hospital and sat quietly for a moment considering his next words.

"Kate I told you I would look after you so there is a certain amount of worry entailed." Edward said softly seeing her smile, "You do believe that I will look after you and make sure that nothing happens to you?"

It was a question Edward wanted only one answer to. A question he felt burn a hole into his chest as he leaned forward in his chair, gazing at her face that held no clue as to her answer.

"Strangely enough I do believe you Edward." She said smiling warmly, "Considering you're supposed to drink my blood, you make me feel oddly safe."

Kate blushed a little at her confession. It was strange to be so completely open with someone other than her mother and even then there were certain things she couldn't honestly say. With Edward it was different; with Edward it felt like she could say anything and he would listen to her no matter how insane or crazy it was. It was a feeling that she loved and at the same time she was utterly confused by it. Feeling safe when a vampire was mere feet away was absurd even if her mother was one. Edward tried to hide his glee at those words. The simple thought that she felt safe around him filled him with an unexpected surge of happiness and warmth. Something he had not expected as he glanced toward her. He could see the blush that filled her pale cheeks and the way she stared at the foot of the bed not lifting her eyes for a minute.

"Thank you, that is nice to know." Edward said as he stood up from the chair. "I will leave you to sleep but should you require anything just shout... or think it."

With that he began to leave as he saw her smile and look toward him. Edward could hear she was debating something though he did his best to respect her privacy. It lasted all of a few seconds as curiosity got to him.

"Edward?" She asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

Edward shook his head having no other plans for the evening. Usually he would immerse himself in a book or listen to Carlisle speak about the latest medical advances however he doubted he would be doing either. With Esme around Edward had noticed Carlisle's focus was mainly on her and as for the book he somehow felt he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"No I find I am quite free tonight." He answered stopping in his tracks.

"I know this is stupid but..." Kate began once again looking toward the floor. "Would you mind staying? I think I would sleep better knowing you are there."

Had his heart had a beat he was sure it would have leapt from his chest having heard those words. He knew his answer without any thought as he walked over to the bed.

"Of course, I will most certainly stay in that chair until you wake." Edward said.

He saw Kate smile again as she shuffled back into the bed wincing here and there. After she was comfortable Edward pulled a few of the blankets Alice had arranged over her as he stared down at her. The red strands of hair were splayed across the white pillows and the electric blue eyes stared up at him. In one swift movement he pressed his cool lips to her forehead before wishing her a good night and sitting in the chair once again.


	7. Run

Edward had spent the entire night marveling at the peaceful sleeping form of Catherine Platt. The way her breathing was slow and rhythmic calmed him, much like his fingers brushing against the ivory keys of his piano. Each breath she took was like his own personal soothing melody, something he felt so relaxed listening to he could easily have drifted into a dream state himself. He watched her closely for any sign of her waking but none showed. Her mind was filled with thoughts of chocolate; specifically dark chocolate which he guessed was her favorite and something he made a mental note of to make sure he didn't forget. Sitting there next to her after what had been said afforded him a certain sense of responsibility. He knew already he was concerned with her safety and wellbeing but the cause of that was what scared him more than anything else.

With that in mind Edward heard Esme and Carlisle entre the house. Both seemed more than happy with their appetites sated for the time being as he heard them climb the stairs before entering Kate's room. They both held a happy and relaxed smile that seemed to radiate from them in an almost infectious manor. Edward had never seen or heard Carlisle so happy in years; the man had been a solid marble mass of composure for so many years it was heartwarming to see him so apparently happy.

"Oh Edward thank you." Esme gushed walking over to him, "Carlisle said I shouldn't have been nervous and that you all might like some time with Kate to adjust but thank you for staying with her."

It was then Edward felt the hand on his shoulder, the small squeeze that signified a job well done from the man he called a father. It was a simple gesture that meant as much to him as if Carlisle himself had praised him.

"It is my pleasure Esme." He replied seeing Carlisle smile warmly toward him. "I should probably go and give you some space."

Edward was loathed to leave however it was something he thought would have to happen eventually. After all Esme was Kate's mother and he couldn't however much he would like to, monopolize her for the entire evening.

"Thank you Edward." Esme said warmly as Carlisle and Edward took their leave from the room.

Stood on the stairs Edward turned to face Carlisle stopping the man in his tracks.

"Carlisle may I speak with you privately? I require some guidance on a personal matter." Edward asked.

Carlisle merely nodded and followed Edward to the garden. He knew there was something wrong but without confirmation from Edward it was only his theories. They passed the tree line and walked toward the edge of the river where the rushing water masked their voices from any prying ears in the house. Carlisle stood motionless waiting for Edward to speak what was on his mind. The boy had asked for his guidance and as of yet even though Carlisle had a good idea what it might be about, the subject had not yet come to light. Edward swayed awkwardly before taking a few much needed paces left and right. That night Edward had considered his questions and the conversation however now he found himself silent with no words and just a simple pleading glance toward Carlisle.

"So Edward, do I need to state the plainly obvious here?" Carlisle said in a matter of fact tone that only he could use, "Correct me if I am wrong but I do believe there is some level of attachment to Miss Catherine Platt. Is that what this meeting is about?"

Edward nodded guiltily, he knew that Carlisle had a more than passing attraction to Esme and even thinking about her daughter in any impure manor was unholy. Yes he knew his own unholy and impure thoughts better than anyone else and still that did not help him. The moment his lips had touched against her forehead there was the same blissful feeling he had earlier experienced in Carlisle's office.

"Might I enquire as to the level of attachment Edward?" Carlisle probed a little further unsure on the exact goings on himself.

"You might Carlisle and I… I feel." Edward found the idea of voicing his dilemma to Carlisle suddenly wrong as he shook his head.

"Edward, you can speak to me about anything." Carlisle said seriously, "Now what has you so bothered today?"

"Carlisle you must understand I did not ask for this or want this." Edward replied in an equally serious tone, "I… It just happened and I did not expect it to. I thought myself immune to such thoughts or feelings for another but it is too impure to even speak of. It shames me to even admit this."

The shame on the matter was clearly evident to Carlisle whose brow furrowed with concern and curiosity. Carlisle had known Edward for a great many years and despite their differences they never once failed to understand each other however this time Carlisle felt the simple answer was going to be a long one. Perhaps he had bestowed his own belief that he himself was of monstrous creation upon Edward, the brooding and pessimism toward their existence was something he had come to deal with in time. However for Edward Carlisle knew he felt dammed and soulless no matter how many debates to the contrary they had engaged in.

"I do understand that you did not ask or want for this but please explain to me precisely what 'this' is?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Honestly I do not fully know myself to answer truthfully." Edward said, "When Kate was in hospital she was different, she was fun to talk to and she understood. She understood me in ways most humans can't even fathom. She saw past the beauty and saw me as myself not as a vampire. Then we were in your office and it just happened."

"What happened in my office?" Carlisle said calmly knowing something had but until now he was at a loss as to what it was.

"She fell, I caught her and then… then there was a world in front of me Carlisle." Edward gasped, "A world of possibilities and feelings that I… that I thought I had lost when I became dammed. I never wanted to feel Carlisle, I am content with my existence as a monster and yet I find myself wondering and thinking and worst of all feeling."

Edward had to take breath as he swayed on the spot feeling he had already spoken too much on the subject. Feelings were never discussed in his day, a man never spoke of such thoughts to another and most of all they never discussed feelings. Now here he was spilling his thoughts to someone he considered to be a father and that father figure was also attached to the mother of his very problem.

"If there is one thing I have come to accept Edward, we are not the dammed." Carlisle said with a certainty that Edward hadn't heard before. "Until recently I was of the same opinion but I ask how can we be dammed when one so angelic walks among us?"

Edward laughed softly knowing the angel he was referring to was Esme Platt. A woman who Edward had seen change Carlisle's mind and also his heart in the few days the two had known each other. Perhaps much like stubbornness it was another Platt family trait however Edward felt more confused than before.

"I agree but I feel so… so"

"Happy?" Carlisle added.

"It is so much more than that. The trees seem greener and the sun feels warmer, it feels like I can see things again for the first time." Edward rambled, "The world seems so much better just knowing that she… that she is here. I feel bound and tied to her somehow and yet to think that she will leave this earth one day has my chest tightening to the point where I feel it might cave in on itself."

"I do believe what you describe comes under the just one word." Carlisle said smiling fondly, "Love Edward, I do believe you describe love."

Edward nearly choked on the air he took in. Love was that the best Carlisle could come up with after spilling his feelings, something that was so rare it was practically unheard of. The mere idea caused a surge of anger to flow through him; there were only a select few people he considered himself to love. All of those people were all considered family and now Carlisle mocked that with the very assumption that it was love?

"Carlisle monsters do not love their prey. They kill it!" He almost yelled feeling himself grow a little weary of the conversation.

"Edward please do remember that however many years ago it is, we were once just like Kate; human beings so fragile in their existence and now this new life was afforded to us. Catherine Platt is not prey; she is a reminder of who we used to be." Carlisle explained. "And I shall not have her thought of in that manor again."

Over the past few days Carlisle knew his own attachment to Esme ran deep. His heart that he had scarcely afforded the mere dream of love was now fully prepared for the possibility that Esme was that one person. Carlisle understood that Esme was not on her own, there was her daughter to consider as well, a girl who was fragile in so many ways and who Carlisle hoped would eventually be accepting of him and his family. To think of her as prey went against everything he had worked so hard for, every single day that he tried to convince Edward they were not monsters while not fully believing it himself until now.

"Then what do I do Carlisle? Tell me please, this cannot be love because I am incapable of such an act. I made my own peace with that." Edward pleaded, "Tell me what I need to do."

Staring at Edward Carlisle noted the black hue of his eyes, the unfortunate tell tale sign of a vampires thirst. Carlisle was well aware of his own personal limits and very in tune with those of his family.

"Perhaps this conversation is better left for later after you have sated your thirst?" Carlisle said motioning toward the tree line on the other side of the river.

Edward nodded before turning back to look at the house. The back door opened as Esme descended the few steps and walked toward them both. For a split second Edward wondered if she had caught even a snippet of the private conversation with Carlisle however from her thoughts Edward could already tell she must have been unaware.

"Carlisle, Charlie called from the police station to say I need to answer a few more questions. Alice has volunteered to drive me if that would be okay?" Esme asked looking toward Carlisle and smiling.

"Of course and I will wait inside for Kate to wake up." Carlisle replied.

Edward was surprised to see the look of relief present upon Esme's face. It was almost as if Carlisle had read her mind and answered the very question that seemed to cause her worry. For a moment Edward considered staying in the house alongside Carlisle however since the mention of thirst Edward felt he was pushing his own limits. He watched as Esme bid them both farewell and Carlisle walked both Alice and Esme to his Mercedes insisting that Alice drive it with care. Edward turned on his heels about to take off into the trees when he heard the footsteps, the clunky and mismatched footsteps of only one person. Kate. Edward moved back from view of the house forcing himself not to offer to stay a few more minutes with her. Deciding to take a watchful view he knew Carlisle would be there if she needed anything. He watched as Kate walked slowly out onto the decking at the back of the house.

Kate smiled weakly as she headed outside of Cullen house feeling slightly worse than she had done. She figured some fresh air might help though in her pink pyjamas she knew if anyone saw her she would look ridiculous. Perhaps it was moving around that had caused her sudden weariness or maybe just the excitement of the previous day. Her eyes glanced upon the river that ran just feet from their back door; it was a beautiful sight she thought to herself as she ventured out onto the wooden decking. Taking a deep breath Kate found herself clutching at her side once again, she bent double gasping trying to catch her breath but the pain was intense and unrelenting. She leaned forward reaching for the wooden fence that separated the decking from the rest of the forest however she missed it. She felt herself falling toward the steps and then nothing.

Rosalie was stood at her window lecturing Emmett on how he was supposed to hate the newcomer with passion and not tell pointless jokes. That was when Rosalie saw her, down below stood on the decking it took Rose a minute to fully appreciate her scent as it seemed to penetrate the open window and waft into her room like a sordid reminder of a life that had been taken from her. While looking down at her Rose noticed the girl grab her side and then like a horrid movie in slow motion she saw her lean forward to grab for the fence and miss it. It took Rose mere seconds to leap from her window much to the surprise of Emmett who followed her blindly.

It was then the scent caught the back of her throat. It was the sweet and forbidden scent of nourishment that was so wholly good and yet so off limits. The scent of fresh blood permeated the air around her as Edward flew from the tree line and toward Kate's still body that lay sprawled at the bottom of the steps. The fresh blood covering one corner of one of the steps, blood that now oozed from a gash on her head. Edward glanced up seeing Rose and Emmett stood there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Edward screamed at Rose who stood there unmoving.

"Nothing, she fell!" Rose screeched back.

It was then Rose saw it. The constriction of muscles in Edward's neck, the hunched shoulders of a predator that was ready to attack its prey and the all too familiar look that crossed his face as he stared at Kate. Rose had never had felt such a strong instinct to protect another human being other than that of Emmett as she lunged forward. She hit Edward square in the chest throwing him easily off balance and toward the river. She heard the vile animalistic scream erupt from Edward who tried to run past her only to be met by Emmett who threw him into the nearest tree dislodging leaves and branches that fell around them.

"CARLISLE." Was all Emmett could yell as Edward lunged straight for Kate's lifeless form once again.

When Carlisle had suggested the girl stay with them Rose had been completely against the idea. Esme was tolerable to her but yet she found herself jealous that Esme had such fortune to be gifted a child, a child she could see was adored and loved. Something Rosalie desired more than anything else and yet it was so far from her grasp. The idea that Esme could have her child taken away so cruelly was something Rose could not contemplate as she did her best to stop the bleeding head wound. Rosalie had found a commonality with Esme and now with Kate she never thought possible however Edward was threatening it. Her eyes shot toward Edward who was screaming and clawing at the ground only being pinned down by Emmett who was clearly struggling to keep a firm grip. His eyes were no longer golden they were almost black and the frenzied look on his face was one they had all worn at some point.

"Edward stop this." Rose shrieked pulling Kate's still body toward her as a mother would a child.

She could see his teeth snarling and fingers clawing gouges into the soil beneath him and yet he refused to quit. Even when she saw Esme burst through the door, her horror stricken face at the sight that greeted her followed by Carlisle who appeared to be the picture of calm. Edward kept snarling and growling causing chaos that would not subside. Rosalie was glad to see Carlisle, the man never lost his composure in a crisis and this was one of the worst. Rose could feel her own venom rising in her throat and the smell of fresh blood was all too tempting as she held Kate close to her only relinquishing her grip to Esme.

"Get away from her." Esme cried as Carlisle tried to tend to Kate, "Leave her."

Carlisle held his hand up. The palms facing Esme as if some kind of statement of peace however Esme was too far into a panic stricken state to think.

"What have you done?" She sobbed looking directly at Carlisle. "What have you done to her?"

It was the first time that Rosalie had seen Carlisle's facade crumble. A simple string of words caused an otherwise unshakable being to crumble before her. Carlisle could barely catch his own breath as he stared at Esme, he never thought he could have his heart ripped in two by such a statement and yet there it was. There were two sides of him that had two completely different views. The doctor that told him that Esme was completely irrational and he should physically remove Kate from Esme and the man himself, the man who felt like he had caused this entire thing. Carlisle tried to whisper small comforts to Esme who sobbed holding her daughter as if she was life itself, he tried to take a step forward only to have her recoil in horror.

Rosalie was struggling as she watched Edward persistently fight her husband and Carlisle try and talk Esme down from a ledge only a mother could understand. In that moment she knew what she had to do, the idea that hour's earlier Esme had been her least favourite person in the world to become now the only person she felt could understand her pain. Taking a few much needed steps closer to Esme Rosalie took up the same stance as Carlisle, her hand held out and unthreatening.

"Esme... Esme you have to let Carlisle look at her." Rose said softly as she pulled at Esme's arm, "Let him tend to her. Let him do his job."

It was as if Rose was suddenly speaking a language that Esme understood. Both women looked at each other before Esme relinquished her grip and backed away letting Carlisle kneel next to her daughter. Rosalie took Esme into her arms firmly and held her while she sobbed into her shoulder before reaching back for her daughter.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Carlisle announced as he scooped Kate up.

"Emmett can you..."

Carlisle didn't have to finish his sentence before Emmett dragged Edward into the trees at speed. The smell of blood seemed to seep everywhere as Carlisle ran toward his car as Rose and Esme held open doors.

"Rose will you drive?" Carlisle asked as he slid Kate into the back of the Mercedes as Esme joined him.

It was cramped with two full grown adults and a teenager all bunched up on the back seat however Carlisle made do. He could barely look at Esme as he probed and prodded at Kate who remained still. Esme held a kitchen towel to her daughters head as Rose opened a window letting the air clear of the smell of blood. Her driving skills were somewhat fast and lose as she threw the car around a few sharp bends before bouncing the Mercedes into the front parking lot of the hospital. Carlisle was already making a speedy run through the hospital doors as Esme and Rose abandoned the car.

Esme watched as Carlisle was met by a few other doctors and nurses who disappeared down the corridor. All she could do was stand there in the middle of the hospital entrance and fight the sobs that threatened to overtake her. Rose managed to place an arm around Esme steering her toward the nurses' station and asked for the bathroom. It was bad enough that they were surrounded by the smell of blood let alone the flaky red blood that covered her hands and Esme's top. A nurse showed them to the bathroom offering to leave new tops for both of them; it was typical hospital style blue shapeless scrubs. Had it been under any other circumstances Rosalie might have protested the garment however she was more than grateful for the clothing.

Esme didn't speak as the water turned red and cascaded from her hands, the small paper thin towels she used to wipe her shoulder and neck as she stared into the mirror. There were no words to describe the sight before her, both women were covered in the red life that was her daughters and both women wore the same look of unknown fear.

"What happened?" Esme croaked as Rose looked up from the sink.

Honestly Rose had no words. Had she not been so self obsessed and been there with Kate she might have stopped the entire thing. Had she jumped a few seconds sooner things might have been different and yet she was stood in a hospital bathroom washing the blood of an innocent human from her hands.

"Kate she... she fell and hit her head." Rose began as Esme winced, "Then Edward... he ... he just."

Rose couldn't put it into words that were adequate. Bloodlust was the reason however Rose was suspicious of that, there had been many a time when humans had nose bleeds at school and they would calmly leave. Edward's resolve over the past few decades had been impeccable almost to the point where she could see Edward turning into another version of Carlisle. That was until today.

"This was a mistake." Esme said suddenly appearing harsh. "I shouldn't have trusted him, this is what always happens."

For a moment Rose couldn't think, perhaps it had been a mistake and yet Carlisle seemed happy for the first time in decades. Even Edward had a new lease of life about him until today.

"You can trust us Esme, Edward didn't mean it and Carlisle... he can help Kate." Rose said almost pleadingly.

"No, you don't understand, she is my daughter, my responsibility." Esme sobbed sliding down onto the floor of the bathroom.

Rose winced at those words. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than a child of her own, a child she would love and take care of. Then there was Esme, a woman who had what she wanted most in the world that was telling her she didn't understand what it was like.

"Esme there's no one better than Carlisle to take care of her." Rose insisted, "And I might not understand but I want to."

Esme smiled weakly as she pulled on the blue top. Her daughter was everything to her, the very person she tried to protect from both the natural and unnatural. Each world had its own hurdles but never did she think she was the reason why her daughter would get hurt. She herself had decided that staying with a family of vampires would end well, she herself had her mind clouded by a man and yet again it turned out wrong.

"I need to know what's happening." Esme said gasping as she stood. "I need to go."

With that Rose walked with Esme from the bathroom and back toward the nurses' station. Much too both their dislike there was no news to be had only the offer of a coffee while they waited. Something which had they been human might have been nice but for the time being the only comfort was Carlisle's office as the wait began.


	8. Here Comes The Rain Again

The wait was excruciating. They sat in complete silence; neither spoke or even glanced toward the other as they listened to the ticking of a clock that sat on Carlisle's desk as they waited for any news. It felt like days had passed in Esme's mind as she wondered how something so wonderful could go so badly wrong. It was mid afternoon when the door to Carlisle's office opened and to Esme's surprise and relief, it wasn't Carlisle who stood in the doorway. A tall, dark haired and dark eyed man entered the room, his expression passive as he looked between the two women sat there.

"Miss Platt?" The man asked as Esme rose from her seat. "I'm Dr Houston."

"How is she?" Esme asked trying to keep herself calm.

Her hands shook with worry as she stared at the doctor before her. He seemed a little older than Carlisle appeared to be but she felt no reassurance that he knew what he was doing. Carlisle made her feel as if her daughter was in the safest hands possible while this man just didn't seem interested in anything other than getting out of the office. For a moment she wished it was Carlisle stood there, the man had a way to make her feel as if the world was a wonderful place and yet he had been the cause of her pain. Had she never met him her daughter wouldn't have met Edward and they would never have been at that house. Even with that thought at the forefront of her mind she still wished that it was Carlisle stood there, someone trustworthy to give her any news.

"Your daughter suffered some internal bleeding which we have stopped. She required an operation on her abdomen which went well and I would say she will be able to leave in about a week. Keep her quiet and nothing too strenuous." The doctor explained, "She will need check up's and I will take over her care from Dr Cullen."

Esme simply nodded hardly understanding a word he had said. She had no doubt the man was a good doctor and yet she still found herself wanting Carlisle there with her. She felt as if she could hardly face him and yet she so badly wanted him there even if it was just to convince her that everything was going to okay. Her judgement had been wrong again when it came to the male species and now it was her daughter who had paid the price for her indiscretion.

"Can I see her?" Esme asked thumbing the hem of her top nervously.

"Sure I'll show you to her." Dr Houston said motioning toward the door before they left.

Rose stood there slightly shocked by what had been said. In all the years she had known Carlisle; never once had he handed off a patients care to another doctor. After all humans were liable to make mistakes and miss things that Carlisle wouldn't. Rose sat back in the chair trying to figure out what had possessed Carlisle to do something so odd when the office door opened once again. This time it was Carlisle who strode in, the grave and troubled look painted across his face that was plain to see to anyone who cared to look. Even as he collected some papers from his desk and pushed them into a file Rose could see the person who was in the office was not the Carlisle she was accustomed to.

"Carlisle, what are you..."

Her question was met with a simple raised hand for silence as he departed and left her there bewildered. She knew that she could be self centred and oblivious to others pain but this time Rose felt it just as deeply. Kate was something of a rarity, a being that coexisted with a vampire and lived to tell the tale. Esme gave her some hope that there was still a chance at happiness for her, the chance to have a family if not of her own family one that was just as good. Now Carlisle was the one whom she felt was jeopardising that just as Edward had. There had never been another vampire she envied in her entire existence other than Esme Platt. A woman who seemed to have the very thing Rose wanted more than anything else. A child.

When Carlisle returned Rose didn't even question him as he motioned for her to leave the office, the pair walked back to the Mercedes that had been practically abandoned in the parking lot. The stench of blood was overwhelming as Carlisle pulled the door to the Mercedes open though neither made much of a fuss about it. The sky was dark with rain clouds as Carlisle made sure all the windows were down for Rose's benefit.

"Will she be okay?" Rose asked glancing over toward Carlisle.

"Yes. In time." Carlisle replied.

"Why did you sign off her care to someone else?" She asked curiously.

"Because Kate deserves the best care." Carlisle answered gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Rose nodded in agreement to his answer however she still knew that having Carlisle as her doctor would be the best treatment. If she had a child it would be Carlisle who was their doctor because there would be no one she could trust more.

"I agree she does, but why did you let someone else do it?" Rose probed.

Carlisle said nothing as he focused on the road in front of him. His driving was steady as the car turned corners at speed and before Rose could even think about pushing the issue any further the Mercedes turned onto the track for the house. Carlisle knew his reasons for leaving her there, not only would it be easier for Esme but he had missed the obvious. Obvious symptoms that, had his mind not been clouded by the possibility of love and a future that saw him co exist with a woman he might have caught them sooner. In no short terms he had failed categorically at doing what he loved, he had failed at being a doctor. When the car pulled up outside Carlisle set to cleaning it of the blood.

It took him an hour before he was satisfied that the car was cleansed and the acrid smell of bleech was the only one left. Even when he entered the house and the faces of his family who awaited any news Carlisle found he simply couldn't face them. Instead he turned away and headed toward his study. He shut the door as if shutting out the world before he lit the fire at the far side of his office. Despite its destructive properties there was something about watching a fire crackle away in the peace and quiet that he found most relaxing. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of old books, ink, leather and parchment as he took another breath and attempted to gather himself.

In the silence of his office it felt like everything had shattered. It was only when the flames began to dance idly in the hearth that he noticed the envelope that lay upon his desk. The handwriting of Edward was unmistakeable with the whirls and embellishments that came from a time long ago. With a trembling hand he opened the envelope that revealed a short few lines. His mind was cast back to when Edward first left the family, how it had troubled him so and caused him to fret over someone he considered a son. Now as his eyes cast their gaze over the words that were written he felt the same loss, the same troubled conscience that caused his shoulders to slump forward in defeat.

He guessed Edward would go to Denali, if there was one thing Edward was not it was a solitary soul despite his insistence of the contrary. Like most vampires they existed as solitary beings, creatures of the night and yet the Cullen family had grown so accustom to living as a group Carlisle doubted that Edward would do well on his own. It was a small comfort to take as he sank back into his chair trying to figure out exactly where he had gone wrong.

The days passed by slowly at first. Carlisle was simply a bystander as his family tried to deal with losing Edward and it hadn't escaped his notice that Rose was quieter than usual. Her opinions were only ventured when strictly needed and with the school term in mid swing Carlisle saw less and less of his family. While his family was at school Carlisle took to pondering over medical textbooks in an attempt to dull his thoughts somewhat but they still kept coming back to three people that meant more than he had realised. As the weeks passed he found he would still look up at his family wanting to ask Edward his opinion or just seek some form of conversation only to be met with the cold harsh reality that he was gone.

Then when the weeks came and went, the moments began when certain things would remind him of Esme. An advert on the TV for a scarf he felt she would adore or a sunrise that reminded him of that morning. Even catching the odd glimpse of Kate around Forks caused a pain previously unknown to surface within him. Alice had dutifully kept him up to date as best she could explaining that Esme was working nights at Carver's Cafe while Kate was working for the elderly pharmacist on the outskirts of town. For some reason the small pieces of information Alice fed him made him feel glad that their life hadn't been turned upside down too much by his family.

Alice for some reason kept up with her informal chats about what was happening around town and it always included some comment or thought about Esme or Kate. That night Alice had informed him she had seen Esme milling around a car show room in town, in Alice's mind the second hand Ford that Esme had looked at was practically broken but Carlisle knew there was an embellishment there. Then as if Alice had somehow managed to put the idea in his head, Carlisle decided it was the least he could do to replace the car that Esme had lost as a way of an apology. In mid thought he glanced over at Alice who simply nodded and mentioned the opening times of the local car show room.

That morning Carlisle set off to find a car. Rosalie had mentioned in passing a few of the safest cars or rather badgered him all the way to his own car with her thoughts and comments on the matter. She recited safety tests and also the comfort specifications to him as if it was a normal conversation. Still as Carlisle walked toward the sales man he knew which car he was going to go for, Alice had mentioned that Esme had wondered around a metallic blue Volvo V40. A car that was far out of a single parents budget but something that was well within the budget Carlisle had set for this trip. In all his years Carlisle rarely indulged in cars, clothes or anything that wasn't strictly needed. Unlike Alice and Rose who could spend over a thousand pounds on one pair of shoes or Edward, Jasper and Emmett who would easily spend that on a spare part for a car or bike Carlisle was more cautious. He only bought houses at Alice's persuasion after they had travelled around their previous abodes. This time however was different, this time it was a gift and an apology and he knew a car would be infinitely useful to Esme and Kate.

It took him less than half an hour to purchase the new Volvo, he left instructions that the next time Esme came to either look at or buy a car he was to give her the keys. He made clear that there was no name to be given out though he guessed Esme would know it was from him or perhaps he simply hoped she would. With that he made his way to Forks hospital, another dull day and no sunshine forecast meant he could spend a full day doing what he loved. For some reason his purchase that morning had lifted his mood as he glided into the hospital perhaps a little too happy for the humans who worked there.

"Good morning." Carlisle said passing front desk as two women gave their greetings before turning their heads back to a gossip magazine.

For some reason he felt the day would be a good one or at least one that would be a little better than the previous few weeks. Once he settled himself into his office Carlisle glanced at the clip board that had been left on his desk with a note. Off sick, had been written in bright red lettering at the top of a list of patients to be seen for that day, it was then he saw her name on the list. Catherine Platt. He wondered if Alice had foreseen it and neglected to let him know or if it was just too late for her to warn him. Still as he walked out into the waiting room the unmistakeable scent hit him, a little like Esme it reminded him of how it felt to be near her. He tried to push the thought from his mind as he reconciled himself to the fact he would be the last person she would probably want to see.

He could only imagine what Esme had said about his family and himself for that matter. None of which he could imagine was good after Edward's little incident, after all trying to kill someone's daughter was hardly a good thing.

"Miss Platt." Carlisle called as he attempted to be as nonchalant as possible.

It was such a human emotion to feel nervous at the prospect of the coming moments and yet it was all he could do to keep his hands from shaking. He knew Esme would have preferred anyone to him at that moment but unfortunately he was the only one there. Still despite what happened when he saw Kate look up and to his surprise she smiled. Carlisle stood for a moment too caught off guard to do anything else as she approached. He could see despite her best efforts she moved with caution which didn't seem to suit her well.

"Hi Doctor Cullen." Kate said happily.

The past weeks had been strange to her, the first thing was attending school and the family of vampires that said they would look out for her could barely stand to be in the same class as her. That morning was still a little hazy; she remembered waking up at the Cullen house and the sight of the river at the back of the house. She remembered how beautiful it was and then nothing. When she had awoken in the hospital her mother was beside her bed in her usual frazzled state, if there was one thing her mother was good at it was worrying. It took her a while to understand that there was something wrong or at least something that was being kept from her. In the beginning she looked forward to Edward visiting her like last time except Edward didn't appear.

Her doctor was no longer Carlisle which she was a little relieved about but in a strange way she missed him. In fact the entire family seemed to avoid her like she had the plague. In the beginning Esme made their excuses, Carlisle was too busy with others to have her on his patient list while Edward was having trouble with the scent of blood at the hospital. Even when Kate noted that it hardly bothered him last time Esme reassured her that things like that changed for a vampire. Her stay was a little longer than last time however in the time that had passed Esme never once said a bad word about the family.

Kate had pressed and pressed for an answer as to what had happened that morning but all that she ever got was 'the Cullen family is a good one'. A family that would never harm anyone and that she was better concentrating on school rather than the Cullen's. In the end Kate had given up searching for answers, Alice and Rose were never anywhere to be found and Edward had dropped off the face of the earth so far as she could tell. Even when she made a beeline for them at school the moment she looked toward them they disappeared like expert illusionists. With all that in mind she was surprised to see Carlisle was the one to call her name. In all her many visits to the hospital she hadn't seen him there at all.

She followed Carlisle past his office which was becoming somewhat familiar to her and through to a private room. Since her last visit to the hospital her speed at anything had slowed down, even the walk to school was an epic feat on occasion. For some reason she didn't seem to heal as fast as expected which was yet another thing that concerned Esme to the point where any wince or gasp was taken as a scream of pain. Still when Carlisle motioned for her to sit on an examination table that was pushed against one wall, she took it upon herself however slow to get there under her own power despite several offers of help from Carlisle. Kate watched Carlisle flip through a few pages of notes as he shook his head and made a few corrections here and there.

"How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked in the most professional manor.

"Good thanks." She replied smiling, "How are you?"

Carlisle was once again caught off guard. Patients in his experience hardly ever asked after the doctor treating them, that question was usually loaded for a long list of complaints that were usually normally to worry about. Kate however surprised him which was rare for a human to do.

"I am well thank you but I think I had better ask the questions." Carlisle said plainly, "Would you mind showing me your abdomen?"

Kate nodded wondering if she had overstepped with a single question. To say she suddenly felt like things were a little tense was an understatement. She raised her jumper revealing the wound dressing that covered an incision which had been made into her abdomen. Esme had explained that she had some kind of internal bleeding and the surgery was required. Knowing what had happened before that had been a jumble of answers from Esme and none had really been consistent. All she could really know was her mother would never tell her the truth. Kate winced as Carlisle removed the wound dressing and began poking and prodding at her.

"Are you experiencing any pain?" Carlisle asked her carefully moving his hands across her abdomen.

"Pain no." Kate replied biting her lip, "No pain at all."

Carlisle glanced toward her seeing the tears in her eyes and the obvious wince that crossed her face as he moved his hand. He shook his head wondering just why she was lying but then perhaps he had been correct in his earlier assumption. Perhaps Kate really did hate his family for what happened and was perhaps too polite to say so.

"If you do not tell me the truth I cannot help you Kate." Carlisle said as he redressed the wound. "Tell me pain wise, were you prescribed any painkillers?"

"Yes I was." Kate replied looking toward the floor.

"And are you currently taking them?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I... well you see." She began as she saw the look on Carlisle's face. "Okay, no I'm not."

"You realise that they are to aid you in your recovery?" Carlisle said glancing back at her file.

"I do but I couldn't concentrate at school and they made me feel very... strange." She said not daring to look anywhere near Carlisle. "So am I good to go or is there something else?"

"Kate, if I prescribe you a lower dosage do you promise you will take them?" Carlisle asked scribbling on a note pad.

Kate glanced toward him before smiling. A promise was one thing but although she always kept her promises she needed something out of it. She needed to know what happened that morning.

"I will promise on one condition." She said firmly.

Having to live with five teenagers of sorts Carlisle guessed the next question or rather the give and take situation he had unwittingly stumbled into. She would probably ask that it was only occasionally or just when she felt the pain was bad enough which given what he had heard she probably wouldn't touch them.

"Okay, what is your one condition?" Carlisle asked before he could stop himself.

Kate grinned widely as if she had just made the greatest discovery.

"Dr Cullen, please tell me exactly what happened at your house and why your entire family is avoiding me?" Kate blurted.

She saw the bewildered look that spoke volumes to her. She tried to stare him down for a moment but found that after a second or two she had already grabbed her jacket and was heading toward the door. She had barely got to the door before she felt the cold hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine I think that is a subject you had better ask your mother about." Carlisle replied keeping a level tone.

Before he knew what he was doing Carlisle had reached for her, the human that had set off a chain of events she clearly had no idea about. The warmth from her radiated in his hand as he fought the urge to explain every detail of that day to her, from the conversation with Edward to explaining away his son's actions in a hope she would understand.

"That is my problem, she won't tell me anything." Kate replied moving away from the hand on her shoulder. "Is it something I've done or said because I'm sorry if I offended you or caused you a problem?"

Carlisle retracted his hand hastily from her shoulder. A part of him could hardly believe that Esme had told her daughter nothing when there was so much that could have been said. It was yet another reason he found Esme to be so alluring to him, not only was she someone from his most heavenly dreams but someone who hadn't sullied his family's name over an act which gave her every right do to.

"Catherine the events of that day are something you should discuss with your mother but I can assure you it is nothing you have said or done." Carlisle told her as he took a breath.

"Fine but can I ask you something else?" Kate asked looking back at him.

She could see in his face there was a story she was missing, a story that would probably explain a lot but to have to go through her mother that was another problem she would have to face.

"Of course, what do you wish to know?" He replied.

"Where's Edward?" Kate asked immediately seeing Carlisle look away.

"Edward has gone to visit some friends of ours." Carlisle said matter of fact tone.

"Oh, well I yes." Kate spluttered, "Could you let me know when he gets back... I miss... chatting to him."

It was odd to admit it but she did miss him. Not only did she miss their conversations but just the feel of him being there, the strange feeling of safeness he gave her whenever he was around. She couldn't count the amount of times it had bewildered her to think that a blood sucking vampire made her feel safe but there was no getting around it. It was a fact.

"I will pass the message along when I see him." Carlisle said as he passed her the prescription. "Now I only ask that you take these and the doctor will see you in a week."

With that Carlisle opened the door for her to leave. He watched with a heavy heart as Kate slowly made her way out with only a thank you for his time that left her lips. The past few minutes felt as if a weight had been lifted with only another one to take its place. He knew Esme had told her nothing about what had happened or the fact that Edward had tried to kill her. On its own that would have been enough and yet now he knew that the very human Edward had tried to kill actually missed her would be killer. Carlisle shut the door as if shutting out the world as he leaned back against the wall. Never before had he thought misleading or just out right refusing to tell a human anything could be so difficult. He found himself not willing to lie about the events and even so he could not tell the truth about that day without Esme's explicit permission. After all she had not seen fit to tell her daughter about the events despite he was sure her attempts to get the truth from her.

Carlisle spent the rest of his day in a slight haze as he tried to fully concentrate on his work. People became a blur to him as his mind tried to find its way through the information he had found out. The more sense he tried to make of it and the less sense any of it actually did until all he was left with was the feeling of loss, loss of a son he thought the world of and the hope of a normal existence with a woman he loved. A loss that seemed to burn away at him as if it was some kind of reminder of the monster he really was, the monster that thought for a few short moments, he could be pulled from the dammed to be a better person.


	9. Collide

It was mid afternoon when Esme made her way toward the Cullen house, a visit she had timed perfectly for obvious reasons. It was about two hours before the end of the school day which meant the Cullen teenagers would be out of the house. Her second call had been to the hospital to check if a Dr Cullen was working and to her relief the receptionist told her he was. Her feet moved swiftly along the driveway up to the house as she clutched the keys to a brand new Volvo in her hand tightly. She had been well and truly shocked by the gift that awaited her that morning however she found it was something she couldn't accept. In all honesty, she wanted to accept it and in fact she could really have used a car but it was the principal of the gift she couldn't accept.

Esme had never known such an extravagant gift in all her life. She knew little about cars in general but the sales man had been more than pleased to inform her it was a top of the line, no expense spared model. Just knowing that sent a shiver down her spine which made her uneasy at the thought of how much had been spent on such a gift. She had an idea the car had been bought from guilt and she wanted no part of that. In the past weeks she had come to terms with what had happened and the fact that above all else, it had been an accident. As angry as she had been that day, those feeling had passed and she deeply regretted what she had said especially to Carlisle.

When it came to her daughter she knew she was fiercely protective of her, if she actually listened to Kate she was too protective but Esme knew what was out there. More importantly who was out there, Charles was never too far away from them and of course Esme had thought the notion of vampires that of story books. Not a life she would now be living. Never in her entire life had she expected the turn of events that led to her immortality and it was something she would gladly give up if it meant she could spend more time with her daughter. It had been the little things at first, the walks in the sunshine she couldn't take or holding her daughter close to her as she saw other mothers her age do. Then as Kate grew older Esme found the scraped knees or small cuts a challenge. She knew some humans struggled to be around the sight of blood but for her it was the sight and smell, each time she felt it a brush with death for her daughter.

She convinced herself there would come a time when she would no longer be able to hold back the urge to drink the very thing she was designed to. Then came the challenge of time itself, Esme had always regretted the fact that her daughter didn't get the one house, stable upbringing of most children. In the beginning perhaps she deluded herself with images of the perfect house with siblings for Kate or even a dog to play in the garden. All that had been a distant dream and now Kate had grown up, she was older than her years in so many ways and yet she was still the carefree teenager she wanted her daughter to be. Esme found her sigh at the prospect of years to come, the awkwardness that would be afforded to her and then the moment her daughter overtook her in human years lived.

Only recently had she been concerned about meeting any boys Kate took a liking to, then there came the thought of a future husband she might have. After that came the grandchildren, grandchildren that wouldn't see her as a grandmother just Kate's friend who would only stay around so long before it became obvious that Esme wasn't going to age a day. It didn't bare thinking about as she made her way along the track.

The moment she saw the house Esme shook those thoughts from her mind immediately. Today the Cullen house seemed imposing and cold to her, not filled with the joy or possibilities she had let herself believe in for that short time. With that she took a steadying breath as she walked up to the front door of the house. For a split second she thought about knocking on the front door before she realised how absurd that would honestly be. In yet another short steady breath she pushed the keys to the car through the letter box along with a short thank you note she had written. Those few short hand written sentences that spelled out her appreciation for the car and the simple fact that she could not accept such a gift from them.

After the deed had been done she felt suddenly alone in the world. The small act of pushing away the only contact she had with Carlisle now rested at the bottom of the post box. Had it been anyone else she might not have felt the tear at her heart and yet with him everything seemed to click. Life was suddenly so much more than the protection of her daughter and the dream that vampires could coexist in the world with humans without hurting them. It led her to believe in things she had scarcely let herself believe in before. The idea of family, the knowledge that despite her difference she was still attractive to someone who she thought saw past the outward beauty that was superficial. Still she had done it, those keys were gone and so was the gift she was sure had been bought from guild or pity. Either one she had no time for, not from them and certainly not for what had happened.

Kate had told her of the hospital visit where she had seen Carlisle. The moment she did Esme wished she had gone with her daughter and yet work had unfortunately taken her time that day. She had been surprised to hear that Carlisle didn't try to put their side of the story forward, he only chose to tell Kate to speak with her mother. That much Esme got as when she returned from work and Kate had a list of questions she had asked over a million times before. Had it not been for the welcome distraction of a microwave meal for Kate announcing it was ready Esme felt sure she would have cracked or let something slip under the unrelenting questions of her daughter. Still she had escaped with her previous excuses not wanting Kate to know what happened. She was still human and Esme knew humans took near death experiences in many different ways. The last thing she needed was Kate to end up in therapy.

The breeze that filtered through the trees as a few birds took flight from nearby branches reminded her of that sunrise. The morning that she had seen Carlisle sitting peacefully with the morning sun that cast a beautiful yellow light over him and gave him a godly look that seemed to suit him well. She remembered the surprise in his voice when she had asked what he was doing and the smile, the smile that could easily break a heart and had hers wishing to see it once more. As she tore her gaze away from the forest she quietly cursed herself for such thoughts as she turned away from the house and began to walk back the way she came.

It was then she heard the sound of the garage door opening. She turned surprised by the noise as she thought she made sure no one could possibly have been in the house. When her eyes came to rest on the figure that stood in the garage Esme found herself frozen to the spot. Edward was stood there, one hand on the garage door as he stared at her. Clear as day she saw him, his red eyes piercing through the daylight toward her and the box under his other arm. It took her a moment to finally shake herself free of a hold that overcame her. Edward moved to flee the moment he saw her stood there. Under his arm in the brown box were his most treasured belongings as he considered leaving them and running. He had parked on the outskirts of Forks as not to be detected by his family though Esme was the last person he expected to see, especially at the house.

"Esme." He murmured as the words he wanted to form suddenly became lodged in his throat.

There had been so much he had wanted to say to her, sorry being the main one and yet Edward found it too painful to even face the thought of going back to Forks. To see Esme and see what he had done to Kate made him want to end everything. He knew what Carlisle would say to him, how Alice might try and stop him and even with that Edward couldn't forgive himself for what he had done. Many times he had attempted to write an apology down on paper, a hand written note that might mean something and yet Esme's letter never seemed good enough to send. He couldn't count the amount of times he had screwed up her letter wanting to get it perfectly right before he sent it. Even when he tried to write to Kate to explain what had happened and what he had done, it seemed such a hollow act that finally he had given up.

He had killed before and although he had an idea that those people deserved it, Kate didn't. Before he left he made sure that Alice told him what the outcome was for Kate and although Alice was certain that Kate would survive, Edward found it gave him a little comfort to know he hadn't completely ruined her life. Had Rose or Emmett not stopped him Kate would have died weeks ago. Now he was faced with the mother of the person he had tried to harm, a person who had done nothing to him and made Carlisle happy. It was almost laughable that he would be the one to ruin it all but he found no joy, simply horror, grief and guilt that weighed on him like nothing else.

"Edward, you're here." Esme said timidly unsure what to say to him.

The past few weeks had given her some clarity on the day's events. She realised that she couldn't be mad with Edward for what happened she could only blame herself for putting her daughter in that situation. Despite her control Esme knew Kate wasn't like them, she had a full life and a beating heart. A life that on occasion had it not been for her will to keep her daughter alive would have ended by her hands more times than she cared to admit. It was unfair to ask that others be put through the torture a human could unknowingly inflict upon a vampire. The burning throat and all those times she had asked Edward to watch over Kate, trying to do the right thing by her daughter which had turned into a wrong doing.

"Esme, I have to go." Edward said taking a few steps out of the garage.

"Edward wait... please." Esme said with surprising force.

In the short time Esme had known Edward she knew him not to be a monster, there was no easy option for them and when blood was readily put on a plate in front of their nose. It wasn't always the better option that was taken. She could tell by the colour of his eyes the vegetarian diet had been forsaken. It was something else she found herself feeling guilty over, had Kate and she really pushed him to killing humans again? Her heart could have shattered into pieces right there as she tried to figure out what she could do to fix it as Edward stopped in his tracks.

"It wasn't your fault Edward." Esme said as she looked directly at him. "I want you to know I'm not mad, angry or disappointed with you Edward."

With that Edward found his fingers slipping on the box that held his life's treasures. Those words resounded in his head. He could hear her thoughts clearly and he found what she said to be true. She meant what she said which was a rarity in anyone vampire or human. It shocked him to know that she wasn't mad or angry or even disappointed. He didn't know why he turned around but he found himself walking back toward her. Perhaps she wasn't mad, angry or disappointed but he was. He was angry with himself for staying and not hunting, mad at his lack of control and above all disappointed with every choice he had made that day. It was only a small part of what he felt and yet to hear she had no ill will toward him, it amazed him.

"You should be abhorred by my actions Esme; you should shout and scream at me for what I did." Edward said suddenly angry that she was so calm, "I would not blame you if you wished me, dead or tried to kill me. In fact if you did I might just let you."

Esme gasped at the statement as she shook her head reverently. On that day when Kate had been hurt and she saw her daughter lying there, yes. She did scream and shout which she regretted but not once did she wish any of them dead.

"No, no Edward never say that and please and never think it." Esme replied her voice laced with sincerity, "We are who we are and it is in our nature to... to want blood."

With that the shame he had felt since the incident seemed to weigh on him like a noose. He remembered telling Kate that he would look out for her and even take care of her but he had been the one to hurt her. He remembered seeing her fall, wanting to help and then the animal that had been dormant burst through every shred of restraint he had. So easily at the smell of her blood did he want it, before yes she was appealing but none so much as when her blood was oozing into the ground beneath her. Even the thought of that made him feel sick with guilt.

"Esme I am a monster and I almost killed your daughter. I deserve your hatred and so much more." Edward said falling to his knees, shaking with almost every emotion he had ever experienced. "I am so sorry for what I did."

"Edward I forgive you." Esme said soothingly as she moved toward him, "It was a simple accident and I must ask your forgiveness for what I said at the time."

Edward choked back a laugh as he felt he must have been going mad. Esme was really asking for his forgiveness the monster that put her daughter in the hospital and had it not been for Emmett done much worse.

"Please forgive me for what I said." Esme gasped dropping to her knees beside him, "I was so horrid to you and I want you to know I meant none of it."

Edward was stunned as he stared at Esme who seemed to be in as much pain as he was. Did the woman realise what she was asking? How could she think he wouldn't forgive her when he deserved so much worse than the pain of words. He was about to tell her that when he felt her arms wrap tightly around him. It was an action that a mother would take with a crying child. Edward found himself trying to take a calming breath and yet he found himself sobbing into Esme's shoulder, muttering a thousand apologies and not knowing what else he could do. He heard her whisper that it was alright and everything would be okay, if only she knew how much he wanted it to be so but he couldn't see it.

Carlisle would no doubt hate him for what he had done, not only to him but to Esme and Kate. Though Edward heard and saw no bad feelings from Esme his own thoughts turned to Kate and what she would think of him. She'd never trust him again he was sure and that was something he felt tug at his heart. Esme had no idea how long they sat on the ground for; Edward was held close to her as he got any if not all apologies out of his system until he stopped sobbing and just sat there silently. Esme wished she had gone to the Cullen house sooner if not to at least tell Edward she wasn't mad at him at all, still the only thing she could do was stay there with him and tell him it would be okay. It was only when Edward made a move to get up she let go of him reluctantly. Once they were both on their feet Edward found he couldn't quite meet her gaze afraid of what she might think.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" Esme suggested.

She knew it wasn't her house but it was the closest place that talking out of sight of any eyes would be available. She hardly wanted to suggest her house as she knew Kate would be back from school in an hour or so and well Emmett had stopped Edward last time. Esme wasn't sure she could do the same without hurting him if it came down to it.

"No... I ... What if they come back?" Edward stuttered as he looked at the house.

It had been his home since they had moved to Forks and long before that. A place where he had a family up until recently and a place he now felt he wasn't welcome in any more. He only just managed to meet Esme's slightly telling gaze. Her raised brow and look that said 'really' told him all he needed to know. That and her thoughts that betrayed the fact she had checked on everyone's whereabouts before walking up to the house. Edward could only smile at her; despite their differences in vampiric and human lifestyles there was innocence about Esme that surprised him.

"Who'd have thought it Esme, you are a good." Edward replied as the faintest of laughs passed his lips.

It was a sound Esme was pleased to hear; a laugh from Edward who she was almost certain might tuck tail and run mere seconds ago. She found herself smiling toward him happy to see that he could at least still laugh about something. She could tell by the look on his face that he had been burdened by his thoughts and feelings, the worst she assumed of it being what she herself might think of him. It was a similar look she had worn whenever Charles had acted out his aggression the previous night. That look that spoke volumes to people who recognised it and a clever facade to those who didn't. In that thought Esme saw Edward open the garage door and wave her inside, every step to her suddenly felt like a violation of Carlisle's privacy.

He would no doubt know she had been in the house and Edward too; it would take some explaining she thought as Edward ran back out to collect his box. He returned and led her through into the living room where she and Carlisle had sat no so long ago. It was only then that Edward turned to face her, she could see he was hurt beyond what she could fix and say to him and yet she found she wanted to try anyway, as they took a seat on the sofa and Edward placed his box carefully at his feet.

"I know what it's like to pack your life into a box." Esme mused, her voice quiet and soft. "Mind me asking what you packed?"

She knew her question was a little out of the ordinary but it felt like the right thing to ask. If it started a conversation it was good and she hoped to learn a little more about Edward and hopefully understand him. Edward simply glanced down at the box in question, he realised how stupid the things in there must seem to a person who packed their life up regularly and moved from state to state but after a few decades he did manage to gather a few pieces that meant something to him. He fished in the box with his hand as he brought a few books and papers out of it and passed them across to Esme. There were a few journals, a photograph of the family at Rose and Emmett's third wedding back in the sixties. After that there were a few music sheets and a leather bound book Carlisle had given him a short while after meeting. He watched as Esme glanced through it all as her eyes came to rest on the book. She glanced up at Edward questioningly as she saw there were no markings on it.

"It was from Carlisle, he gave it to me to record any of my thoughts I wanted to get out of my head." Edward began, "When Carlisle changed me, I didn't understand my gift and neither did he. We worked through it together, Carlisle tried his hardest to be respectful and keep any thoughts at a minimum while I tried not to invade his mind too often."

Edward found himself smiling at the thought of those early days. The way they used to tip toe around each other and tried not to invade each other's privacy. In Carlisle's case, Edward found it curious to find out what he thought until the day came when Carlisle became unnaturally skilled in hiding his thought. Those days frustrated him most, he had to hunt for answers and despite Carlisle trying to help him with a silence they both soon realised it was hindrance. Esme found herself flipping a few pages only to find nothing there, no written words or marks just crisp clean pages.

"Oh I never wrote in it. Carlisle is a father to me, I didn't know by human father very well and it was the first material gift Carlisle ever gave me." Edward said trying to explain the blank pages, "I wanted to keep it pristine and treasure it as it means a lot to me. Silly I know."

Esme smiled and shook her head, she could see that despite the many years Edward had been alive he still loved his family. It showed in how the book had no blemishes. Even the leather looked as if it might have been treated to take care of the outside. Esme passed back the books, papers and photo to Edward who seemed a little lost in his own mind at that moment.

"I don't own much from before Kate's arrival. One locket that my mother gave to me, though I'm sure she'd sooner have it back since I was a disappointment to the family." Esme sighed, "Every time we move there's a box of things that I never want to lose. It has a book of the first fairy tales I ever read to Kate, a book that every time I see it or read it reminds me of those precious first years. A hundred and one photographs she hates me taking and a lot of postcards."

Edward was puzzled for a moment. Since when did vampire's need postcard he wondered trying to think if he had ever found use for one. To this day he preferred pen and paper to email or text although as technology advanced it was always a worry that one day a photo might surface from years ago that they couldn't hide from. Esme saw Edward's look as she shook her head.

"Oh it's just a game I invited to help Kate with moving but I don't think I actually needed to. She enjoys the adventure of it, or at least that is all she tells me. We collect a post card from every place we've stayed just so we can remember it. Silly yes?" Esme said as this time Edward shook his head.

"How is Kate?" Edward asked, he knew it was a long overdue question.

"She's coping, the operation took a lot out of her and she refuses to take anything for the pain." Esme explained as she suddenly smiled, "Well it was actually Carlisle that got her to take a lower dose of painkillers. She came home from her check up and told me that she had a deal with Carlisle and couldn't back out on it."

Edward grinned; Carlisle always found a way to get people to help themselves at some time or another. Even Edward couldn't deny his charm when it came to medicine, he had seen firsthand that patients would swoon over him and agree to most things although it was always backed up with a good dose of persuasion and patience.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He said, the guilt he felt earlier coming back to him like a freight train. "If I could fix it I would, please tell me you know that?"

"Yes I do, and Edward let's not mention it again okay. What happened, happened. Besides I haven't told Kate anything about what went on." Esme admitted.

Edward found himself suddenly quiet at that revelation. Kate knew nothing of what happened that day? He stared at Esme surprised that she had said nothing and then he wondered why. Kate should know everything that happened, that she had been within a hairs width of death and it was he who had almost caused it. Edward who had destroyed Carlisle's happiness and Esme's too, he had nearly killed Kate and she was happily oblivious to it. Edward was about to ask her why when he saw the terrified and nervous expression suddenly present on Esme's face. He heard the invasion of thoughts the moment the door handle squeaked as it always did. Edward could hear Esme's explosion of thought as if she was yelling them at him, to run or stay seemed to be the main debate, much the same as his as they froze there on the sofa.

Carlisle found himself home early that day. Apparently there was enough cover at the hospital and he had a few hours over time the hospital wanted him to take back as time owed. He had tried and failed to argue his point of being helpful and staying there but some overzealous administrator was having none of it. It was the moment he lowered the door handle that Carlisle caught those scents. Carlisle threw the front door open as he ran inside only to be met with the most bizarre and pleasing sight he had ever seen.

"Edward." Carlisle gasped his voice weak with relief that his son was home. "Esme."

It was too much as he stood there unable to blink or move for fear that none of it was real. Edward looked toward Esme who simply nodded and motioned to Carlisle who dropped his bag where he stood. There was no disapproval and no disappointment in Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle didn't speak as Edward simply threw his arms around him, and all he could hear was how much Carlisle loved him. The fact he was so glad that he was home and for a long time Edward just wanted to stand there. Afraid that if he let go Carlisle might disown him or show a hint of anger for what he had done. Still as Edward took a step back there was nothing but joy on Carlisle's face, nothing but happiness that Edward was there.

"Look who I found outside." Edward said triumphantly motioning toward Esme, wanting to atone for the agony he was sure he had put Carlisle through.

"I was... I didn't break in... Edward... Edward let me in." Esme stuttered as she quickly stood and looked for the quickest exit. "I was just leaving."

Carlisle held onto Edward's arm afraid to let his son go. It was stupid he knew but he only wanted to know it was real and not just something he had imagined to make things better.

"Esme please... stay with us?" Carlisle asked, "We should all talk I think."

As usual Edward couldn't fault Carlisle's logic but it was the deer caught in the headlights look on Esme's face that had him intervening before Carlisle sent her running to the hills.

"It's my turn to ask you to wait Esme." Edward said softly, "Please."

Edward could see the pained look on Esme's face, the battle that continued to rage in her mind as he was suddenly a party to her evaluations on the matter. He could hear that she wanted to stay and talk and yet he found her arguing the case of running, getting out of there not for herself but to Edward's surprise it was his own happiness she was thinking of. He heard her thoughts about how Carlisle might want some privacy to speak to Edward alone and yet she felt it was her own option to stay just to make sure Edward was okay.

"Esme, I would not be here if it was not for you. Please stay and we can talk some more." Edward added.

As soon as those words registered with Esme the barrage of thoughts that hit Edward stopped as suddenly as they had started. He saw her timidly smile and nod as Edward answered her next unvoiced question.

"And you'll be back in time for Kate." Edward said, "Carlisle will drive you."

Edward would have offered to do it himself but he didn't trust his ability to stay in the car if he saw her. He didn't trust himself at all, not yet and probably not ever to be around Kate without an army of vampires to watch out for her.


	10. Thinking Out Loud

Trees and white lines all flew past the window as Edward drove. Faster and faster as the purr of the engine did not mind the ridiculous speed despite Kate's reservations Edward assured her that his driving skills were well practiced. Kate sat with her eyes focused on the back of a leather seat looking for the faint lines and patters in the leather amusing herself with ideas for her next drawing. The car was pristine like everything else the Cullen's had. Carlisle and Esme had suggested the outing as a way of introducing the two again with Alice as a chaperone for obvious reasons. Alice would see if Edward was about to do something and was easily able to stop it.

With a certain grace that she had never seen before, Edward parked the silver Volvo outside a small dinner. Kate's stomach gave an assured rumble as she blushed. The faint red colour that now took its place on her cheeks made a small difference in her appearance. One that Edward found alluring as the two vampires swiftly began their human activities. Edward held the door while Alice helped manoeuvre Kate out of the car and towards the dinner.

Esme had spent the entire day before explaining what had happened and why the Cullen's had kept away from her. Kate in the beginning didnt believe a word until the two families came face to face again. Kate saw the awkwardness written on their faces and felt it within herself too. She even managed to flinch as Edward reached out a hand toward her which then caused a whole other drama. She remembered the horrified looks and the cautious movement that became slow even by her standard. Now however she was at Forks dinner for something to each with vampires. Yes the world was a strange place.

The dinner was like most others she had seen. Several of the tables she saw were taken as Alice skipped over to a small table in the corner. Her happy little figure plucking the menu from its holder as she scanned the meals that were offered. Kate smiled as the familiar neon lights and bright colours seemed to comfort her as she cautiously moved towards Alice. Before she had left Esme had warned her about pulling her stitches and so had Carlisle followed by every other family member. Meanwhile Edward simply hovered at a distance until they both had sat down accident free. A point which she quickly made to Alice who only seemed to grin.

"You saw it didn't you?" She asked as the pixie like girl nodded and chuckled and endearing sound, that seemed to have a few people staring at her already.

'_I should give up_' Kate thought as Edward just smirked. Between them she had no chance of doing anything though at least it would save her from any immediate embarrassing moments that might occur for her as it was often the case. Unless one or both of them chose to kill her as Edward had previously done. She realised the moment that thought entered her head she shouldn't have thought it. She saw Edward wince and look out of the window.

"I'm sorry." Kate suddenly blurted as she reached out her hand and placed it on the table. "Friends still?"

Edward looked toward Alice who simply smirked and shrugged her shoulders. He reached out his hand and shook Kate's quickly before he smiled. Even sitting across a table was uncomfortable he thought as her scent hit him right at the back of his throat. Still he had promised to be on best behaviour and the minute he saw Kate smile back and relax it was worth any amount of uncomfortable he had to endure just to see that.

"What do you want to eat; you can have anything you like." Edward said as Kate took the menu.

She looked through the many options as she finally decided on a burger and chips. Kate smiled as she decided and Alice waved for a tall boy to come over. Kate's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was easily 6'7, possibly taller. His long black hair and dark russet skin seemed almost unreal. Alice and Edward looked in disgust around the dinner as it seemed there had been a pong of something foul shoved under their noses. Carefully Kate sniffed at her hair smelling nothing but pine soap. Alice just smiled warmly as Edward could not hide his face as well as Alice.

"Hello, I'm Jacob I will be your server for tonight. What can I get for you all?" Jacob asked as Kate could not stop herself staring at him.

Alice gave her good leg a small kick under the table before Edward spoke. She was glad that someone else had as she had no clue why she was staring. Honestly maybe Esme should have been more worried about letting her out into the world than Edward.

"Thank you Jacob. My sister and I have already eaten but Kate has not. I believe a hamburger and chips has preference. Can we also have a chocolate shake for the lady?" Jacob smiled again as he nodded.

"Certainly. Burger, fries and a shake coming up for the beautiful lady." Jacob answered as he grinned towards Kate.

Again the deep blush that she wore so well appeared as Jacob went about his business. Edward felt a sudden jealousy rise with in him as he gripped the edge of the table causing it to groan a little under the strain. Kate pushed herself quickly into the back of the curved seats wincing as she did so while Alice placed her hand over Edward. The pair became deep in conversation, one that obviously Kate was not to hear. As even trying would be pointless as she decided to amuse herself with reading over the menu again.

Her eyes lifted from Edward and Alice and settled on Jacob watching as he filled the order. '_He seems like a nice guy_' she thought as Edward jumped up. Frozen in horror Kate stole a quick glance towards him. His face seething with a newfound sense of anger as Alice shot her stare at the table.

"I have to go. Emmett and Jasper want me home. They are outside." Edward said though clenched teeth.

He fished in his pocket as he dropped the car keys on the table and nodded curtly before he strode out the door. His walked filled with purpose as Kate looked bewildered. At least he didnt kill me she thought though once again her thoughts seemed to cause Edward pain as he visibly hunched over his shoulders as he walked to the edge of the car park.

"Alice what's wrong?" She asked as Alice began to stare at Jacob who was catching quick glimpses of the pair as they sat.

"I saw Jasper and Emmett get into it at the house. Edward stops Emmett from running. He is a key part of the future." Alice told her after a long pause as her happy little face lit up again. It was as if a light switch has just been flicked as Kate shook her head not believing a word of it.

"Don't lie to me Alice. No one takes that long to answer unless he or she is hiding something. Did I upset Edward? Should I go and apologise?" She asked as Alice giggled.

"Kate no, you did not upset Edward. Your friend Jacob did." Alice said as Kate caught Jacob looking at them again.

She watched as his stare quickly averted towards a drinks machine. Honestly this making friends diner was going so well so far she mumbled as Alice chose to simply laugh.

"Friend? How do you know... never mind. So what did Jacob do? He took a food order." She said as Alice began to amuse herself with spinning a small salt pot on the table.

Her smiled grew as Alice fought to contain her laugh. It was contagious but Kate still wanted to know what happened. Maybe Jacob stole his precious Volvo as a prank she thought though she was pretty sure he wouldn't still be breathing if he had.

"It's not so much what he did... more about what he thought. Specifically what he thought about you." Alice watched as Kate again blushed.

Alice had wondered for a while just how red a human could get before they died of embarrassment and she wondered if she was about to find out. She watched Kate's face added another shade of red to her already pink face as she chuckled.

"Sorry. Maybe we should go after him. I do not feel so hungry; honestly I can wait until morning." She almost pleaded as Alice shook her head.

"Not a chance, give him time to cool off. He is only outside now. In the forest of course but he will meet us back at the house I'm sure." Kate smiled as Alice chuckled seeing Jacob walking towards them.

His tall figure was not graceful as he crossed the floor a tray in hand as he placed it in front of Kate.

"Fries, burger and shake for the lady. Anything else I can get you?" He asked as Alice nodded.

'Oh god please nooo' Kate nearly screamed as Alice beckoned Jacob to sit down. What was she doing, things with Edward were awkward enough without adding some mysterious enemy to the mix too. One bridge to fix at a time she thought.

"Company please. My brother had to leave so we are one person short in this conversation. Care to join us?" Alice asked as Jacob smiled eagerly taking Edwards place as Kate began to take a small bite from her food.

"So I haven't seen you guys around here much... are you new here or just visiting?" Jacob asked as Kate coughed a little, taking a drink from her shake.

She was certain that she could not say why she was there. Yes she had just moved to Forks but the Cullen's had been there a few years. Kate was unfamiliar with the stories they had running though how did he not know the Cullen's.

"Oh well I'm Alice and yes Kate is a cousin of ours. Her mother Esme and my father are old flames. They met at the hospital recently and so we decided to get away for a while. Kate decided she was hungry so this is where we are now." Alice said convincingly as Kate nodded in agreement.

Jacob seemed to be satisfied with the explanation. Jacobs's eyes wondered towards Kate as Alice pretended to look on. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kate immersed herself in the fries that she ate as Jacob spoke again.

"Ah well if you need anyone to show you around Kate. Then you know where to find me." He said as Kate smiled upon hearing a low howl from outside.

Jacob's eyes shot to the window to see nothing but darkness though both Alice and Kate knew Edward was around there somewhere.

"Would you both like to come to a beach party on Saturday? You can invite your family Alice; it is just a group of friend's story telling over a fire. Nothing spectacular, but it would be a good way to meet the local people. I can pick you up if you like?" He suggested as Kate shook her head.

Alice seemed apprehensive about it as she did her best to smile.

"Or not... sorry." Jake said as Alice laughed and clapped her hands together.

"No, no that sounds nice but I'm sorry I have a trip planned on Saturday. Though Kate is free, in fact I shall drop her off at the school if that is ok. Can you pick her up from there?" She asked as between them Alice and Jacob arranged the logistics of things.

Kate stayed seated as Jacob was called away. As he left he took the finished tray of food to a bin as Kate simply stared at Alice before she decided to voice about every reservation she had about the entire thing.

"Alice... I cannot go to a party. Not now, I won't know anyone... and what about Edward. Jacob sitting here seemed to do something to him." She said as Alice shrugged standing up.

"Kate, he will get over it he usually does. Jacob seems a nice person though I cannot see his future. It's hazy like a fuzzy screen. Kate you should go and make friends. Normal friends. You are normal, so go and act like them; anyway we shall all be hunting so go for your own sake!" She urged as Kate nodded.

Alice knew what Jake was and the stories but Kate was a human and even wolf humans were better to stick around with than vampires. Actual human friends and she felt it would give Edward the time to get over the awkwardness of it all.

Kate liked Alice of all the family she was the most friendly. Kate now considered Edward a small control freak. She knew it was not easy to hear everyone in his head but there was no need to throw a wobble because he heard something that he most likely should not have been privy to. Even if it was bad she could look after herself well enough. Kate stood and followed Alice to the Volvo. The walking was easy especially with Alice only inches away her body tensed for any fall trip or scuffle that might happen during the last few meters. Luckily, there was to be no such happening.

Kate sat herself in the passenger seat as the back door suddenly flew open. The force behind the door closing shook the car as Edward pushed himself between the seats. He waited for Alice to get in as she started the car and all gave a happy wave to Jacob. I was mere seconds before Alice and Edward began another unheard conversation. Kate folded her arms across her chest as she sighed.

"LOOK... I am right here. What is it you want to say just say it?" She told them as Alice nodded and began to speak towards her.

"Edward does not agree with this party. I cannot see what happens though I know you are with Jacob as everything is fuzzy." Edward nodded as his fingers tightened around Alice's seat.

"I heard what he thought... Certainly not something he can ever have and not so with us around. So no you cannot go to the party. You did not hear his thoughts I did and so I am making an informed decision." He told her as Kate shook her head.

What the hell was wrong with him. First of all, he could not stop her and second who did he think he was? The trip back to the house Kate found swift. Something for which she was thankful. Edward sat fuming in the back seat as Alice turned the radio on. Breaking the silence she thought as Edward huffed. It was only five more minutes before Alice stopped the car as Edward stormed into their house. Alice walked with Kate into the house which lay in silence.


	11. A Little Time

Alice pulled the car into the parking lot of the school at a painfully slow pace; it was there she saw Jacob waiting for them. His floppy grin covered his face and long black hair whipped up by the wind. If she didn't know any better she might have said he almost looked saint like. He stood in a casual pose leaned against the reddish brown truck that looked like it would die on them in mere minutes. She watched as Jacob set eyes upon the car after he had finished putting them back into his skull Kate watched as he stood up and brushed some invisible dirt from his pants.

Jacob strode over to the car as he opened Kate's door. He exchanged pleasantries with Alice as Kate said goodbye for the night, she glanced nervously back as she watched Alice drive away. Another fifteen minutes later and Kate found herself walking with Jacob towards a bonfire on the beach. Orange flames licked up the timber planks that were leaning tenuously against each other. The salty air filled with sea mist and the scent of burning wood filled the air. Jacob casually placed his arm around Kate's shoulders walking with her towards a crowd of people who sat looking towards several older males. 'Please prove Edward wrong' she thought as Jacob and Kate melted into the group. His arm pulling her away from several male hazards steering her around as Kate placed an arm around his waist given that it was about the only place she could reach.

"That's Sam Uley, and over there." Jacob whispered to her, leaning closer with every minute towards her ear. "And that's my father. Billy Black. I told him about you, he is keen to meet you Kate."

Kate followed the line of his hand Jacob pointed to an elderly man in a wheelchair. His face dimpled and aged, the two men sat together telling camp fire stories of old legends. Kate almost winced at the thought of talking to Jacob's father for no other reason that she did not know what to say. Or even what he might want to discuss. Why did she even go to this party she wondered as she glanced up into Jacob's eyes. Their eyes met for a moment as both blushed and found other faces to stare at.

"So what do you think so far?" Jacob asked seeing that things hadn't really started yet. It was fairly quiet even with the masses of kids on the beach.

"Oh, it's good I guess." She replied as Jacob motioned her towards a group that were sitting down and seemed to be enthralled by a tale that was spun by Jacob's father.

Jacob grabbed a blanket from a small stack at the back of the group he took a breath as he wrapped it around Kate's shoulders. His movement was less graceful than he had planned as he nearly shoved her over in the process but the gesture was there. He did not seem too bad especially not the way Edward had caused her to imagine him. Kind, considerate and caring all things Edward Cullen was not when it had come to her going out.

"Don't be worried. You been the new kid in town we are all interested in you." Jacob told her as Kate sat down on the sand.

Jacob's hand found Kate's hip as he pulled her closer to him, she was almost sitting in his lap as his two strong arms curled around her waist. They sat there for several hours as Kate leaned her head against his chest listening to the tales of Quilett legends, battles and warriors of old who still patrolled the forest if they were to be believed. Around two AM the fire was dying down and the stories were almost over as people were starting to make their way home. Being around normal people for once made a pleasant change as she felt relaxed.

Kate was nearly half asleep as Jacob shifted away from her. The sudden cool that reached her back that had been a blaze with the heat radiating from his body made her gasp. The concerned look that Jacob wore so well had her recoiling and apologising as she struggled to her feet. Kate dusted herself off as the small golden grains of sand fell from her were carried by the breeze. Jacob only grinned as Kate chuckled for no reason; she was slightly bemused and half asleep as Jacob came to walk her in a general direction of the tree line. Her eyes zeroed in on Billy, the man smiled cautiously towards her as Jacob kept his arm lazily around her shoulders as Kate sought to drop her arm from Jacob's waist to only find his hand replacing it. His stance became tense almost statue like as the three passed their greetings.

"It's good to meet you Kate. Jacob has not stopped talking about the new girl in town since your meeting at the dinner." With Billy's comments Jacob blushed to Kate's amusement as she chuckled.

The roles had been reversed with her usually being the embarrassed one. Though Kate didn't think she should say just how much conversation there had been about Jacob at the Cullen's household. It had mainly been Edward who tried to convince Esme never to let her out of the house but Carlisle had managed to argue her case along with her protests. Her main point was the beach was a lot safer than a house filled with vampires though that went down like a lead balloon. She had managed to catch a few warning and cautious looks but she never knew what it was for.

The past few days had been filled with the same arguments and constant chasing of the same two options but she had Carlisle and her mother to thank for her adventure. It wasn't that she had many of them but being able to act like a normal teenager for a change was a welcome break from the work and school life she had been used to.

"I have not!" Jacob snapped the hesitance sounded in his voice, his eyes looked towards the ground as his father seemed intent on saying something highly embarrassing or worse.

"Ah Jacob come on don't be shy. Anyway Kate, I was just wanting to say hello to you. And be careful tonight ok? We don't want anything happening to the new girl in town. Forks can be a dangerous place for someone like you. The company you keep here is important too, we don't want to see you falling in with the 'wrong crowd'." His tone became sharp, unfeeling towards the end of his words. Kate nodded as smiles were passed around.

Kate pieced together his last sentence. Wrong crowd that could not be the Cullen could it? She knew all too well how dangerous Fork was living in a house of vampires who found her blood more appealing than her personality, which could certainly show a person danger.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Black. And I promise not to fall in with the wrong crowd." She replied as Billy grinned and laughed.

Jacob's hand seemed to tighten around her shoulders, for a moment she was sure he was going to crush her but almost like a wave of calm his grip suddenly eased as he smiled down at her.

"Go get a room… and I don't mean that literally at all Jacob." The mocking tone in Billy's voice caused Jake to mutter several words that Kate had only heard from Emmett.

She guessed the pair would get along well if they ever had the chance. Billy's wheel chair rolled away out of sight as Jake and Kate found they were stood alone in the glow of embers from the dying fire. Jacob smiled nervously down at her as Kate pulled his arms around her again as they had been.

"So do you really believe in werewolves Jacob?" She asked him innocently, when Alice had said Quilletts she just assumed it was a tribe name and there was no other meaning. However her mind was starting to work overtime when she had heard the stories of the werewolves.

"I don't know" His reply came far too quickly; even a human could tell when people started to hide things from them.

Kate wasn't sure if she had insulted him or if there was something else to his reply though her mind was soon occupied as she felt herself being swept from her feet. It was the one thing she was beginning to hate. Again Kate was sat on the sand Jacob sitting directly behind her. She could feel the strange heat of his skin seeping into hers as again that overwhelming sleepy feeling washed over her, without thinking Kate nestled herself back into Jacob as she stared out the waves crashing onto the beach.

"Thank you for tonight, it's more fun than I've had in a while" She said softly.

Jacob slowly placed his arms around Kate, she was so very small and delicate he thought as he sniffed at her hair a bit. Strawberries and a lot of hairspray he thought as he stared out at the scene. The darkness that was only broken by the moon on the water and the dying embers that were wisped away seemed to be too good to be true. It wasn't too long before Jacob started to fall asleep, he had some of the best company and as his eyes faded he took one last long look at Kate's peaceful face.

Jack thought she was beautiful, witty and well she was a nice girl. Everything he could ask for and yet there was a small nagging feeling with in him though he hardly stirred as morning rolled around. The sun shone brilliantly over the beach as he felt Kate move. Her small frame tried to wiggle from him as Jacob released his grip on her. He saw the light beads of sweat cover her forehead, Jacob knew that he ran a few degrees warm than humans but he never thought that Kate was too warm.

"Morning Kate. I guess you'd want to go home now?" He asked as he grinned triumphantly.

Who knew what the Cullen's were thinking, as he watched Kate closely. She stumbled to her feet as she grinned and looked at her watch.

"Oh hell. I've been out all night… mums going to kill me. Carlisle is going to kill me… its nine o'clock… Erm please I am gonna be killed." She mumbled as Jacob sprang to his feet a new lease of life with in him.

Of course Jacob would take the blame for anything that Esme Platt had to say to her though Kate was in safe hands in his opinion safe than theirs anyway.

"You won't be killed, and yeah I'll take you back. Sorry I fell asleep on you I… ermm… well…"

They both seemed to laugh as they walked on up to where Jacob had parked the rusty old red truck. Yip it was still standing much to her surprise as the journey back seemed to pass too quickly. It was when Jacob neared the school yard that she felt the cell phone Jasper had given her ring. She looked at the caller, EDWARD. The letters seemed to make her feel guilty for not calling them; though in her haste to answer she pressed the wrong button and effectively disconnected the call.

"Damn it… why? Oh Why?" She said exasperated by her own clumsiness that had the red colour in her cheeks returning.

"They'll call back I'm sure." Jacob replied grinning as he made the turn onto the school yard.

As if by some heinous twist of fate that silver Volvo sat waiting along with Carlisle Mercedes. She gulped seeing no one appear from the cars as Jacob stopped a few yard from them. Kate slithered from the passenger seat as Jacob ran around to help her out.

"Well I guess you got you answer to who was calling." Jacob said grinning as he stood between the Cullen's and Kate blocking their view of her.

Mostly for his own privacy though partly to antagonise the situation. Where was the fun in things going smoothly? Jake knew that a few of the others on the reservation had issues with the Cullen's but he had no idea why. A rivalry that stemmed from something he had no clue about.

"Yeah, great huh. I had better go. Erm Thank you for a great night Jacob." She said in her soft voice that almost had Jacob turning to jelly inside.

Nodding Jacob fancied his chances as his fingers slid under his chin, lifting her face up as he pressed his lips against her cheek for a moment. There was a sudden blast of a car horn as Kate shoved Jacob away.

"What the hell was that?" She spluttered wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Jake suddenly looked as if he had been slapped as he took a few steps away from her.

"I just though..." He stammered.

"Yeah well... you thought wrong." Kate snapped looking toward the two cars waiting for her.

"Sorry I... look whatever just don't bother talking to be again. You're just one of those stuck up bitches." Jake snapped back seeing Kate look stunned.

Kate stumbled backwards a few steps but within seconds Jake had a steady hand on her waist gripping tightly. Two more blasts of a horn came from the silver Volvo before Kate plucked the phone from her pocket again. EDWARD, the letters read again she ignored it for a moment as she glanced around Jake to the car.

"Look just don't touch me..." Kate muttered.

The minute Jake's hands left her side Kate ran a hand over her stomach as she saw the blood from where her stitches were.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as Kate simply motioned for him to go.

The phone in her hand rang and rang as she eventually answered. The receiver nearly blew her ear off of Edward's booming voice yelled for her to get into the silver Volvo. Kate was hardly in the mood for Edward's attitude as she backed away from both of the cars. Kate remembered the picture that had been painted for her last time when it came down to her blood and now she was terrified as Jake drove away.

Emmett and Carlisle sat behind the tinted windows trying not to yell for Kate to get in with them. Edward had already blown a few ounces of sense every hour past midnight and Emmett had to restrain him a few times from running to find her. With Edwards constant pounding on the horn it was a good thing Alice was giving them a play by play over Emmett's cell. Kate looked back at them as she took off running down the road. She had managed about a hundred meters before she couldn't run anymore. Kate saw the silver Volvo blast past her before the Mercedes pulled up alongside her.

"Kate get in, it's okay." Carlisle's friendly voice echoed through the crack in the window.

Kate sank cautiously into the back seat of the Mercedes as she stammered trying to explain. Carlisle's answer was that he didn't need to know and they just needed to look at her stitches at the hospital. Kate shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes, even under the careful guidance of Carlisle as he took her into his office she didn't want anyone to see her.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle... I didn't realise the time... and Edward... and the phone... sorry." She sobbed as Carlisle lifted her onto the examination table in his office.

"Shhh it's alright. The time doesn't matter and you are alright it's all that matters." Carlisle said softly as he lifted her top to take a look at what was wrong.

As he cleaned the stitches he saw that it was only minor as he placed a wound dressing over it. In less than five minutes he was done but Kate still hadn't stopped apologising. It was then he wished Esme was there but given that it was a sunny day he was already taking a risk walking into the hospital.

"We'll get you home now." Carlisle said as Kate moved from the table still sobbing.

Carlisle guided her toward the front of the hospital as suddenly Kate yanked him back a few steps. She simply pointed to the floor as he saw the sun dance across the floor of the hospital. He could only sigh as he debated another route out of the hospital.

"Carlisle, you had a hat on your coat stand, it's yours right?" She asked as she saw him nod in reply.

Carlisle wasn't sure exactly what she was doing but he followed her back to his office. He kept the hat there for any sunny days on the off chance but given the time of day and the sun shine he doubted the hat would do much good without a jacket. He hadn't counted on having to be outside of the Mercedes in the sight of humans. Still he watched as Kate placed the hat on his head and took off her jacket.

"It's not perfect but if you carry me out I can put my jacket over your neck and your hands are under me anyway so they won't be seen." She said trying not at least be helpful given it was her fault they were there in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked guessing that Kate had done this before for Esme.

"Yeah I'm sure, trust me. It's not my first sunny day with a vampire." She replied softly.

Once Carlisle had her settled in his arms Kate threw her jacket around his neck making sure that if he kept his head at a certain angle the route to the car would be easy. Carlisle couldn't deny it was strange but still as he walked out of the front door he made his excuses to the nurse that Kate had passed out but he would simply take her home. To Kate's surprise she figured Carlisle could have stated he was kidnapping her but no one would have thought too much of it.

The minute Carlisle set foot outside of the sliding doors Emmett pulled the car up to the entrance. After everyone was settled in Emmett started to make a few comments as to Carlisle chosen wardrobe as Kate took her jacket from his neck turning a little red.

"I was only trying to help" She protested as Carlisle simply nodded with a smile as he told Emmett to drive to Esme's home.

It was a short drive to where Esme and Kate shared a home and after Carlisle handed Kate to Esme they two started a brief conversation not meant her Kate's ears. It didn't take long before she was in her own room alone as Esme murmured about being back later to see her.


End file.
